The Smallville Chronicles
by Murray798
Summary: Young Clark Kent has to go through trials and tribulations as he becomes Superman.
1. An Accidental Encounter

**Chapter One**

_An Accidental Encounter_

Eight-year-old Caleb Manning smiled as he flipped through the latest issue of _Superman_ as he walked towards the checkout counter of the convenience store. "Will that be all for you, Caleb," Frank Carter, the owner of the convenience store, smiled as Caleb put the _Superman_ issue on the checkout counter.

"I'll take one of these," Caleb smiled as he grabbed an apple from the apple basket next to the checkout counter.

"That will be $1.50," Frank smiled as he excluded the price of the apple. Ever since Caleb first came to the store to buy a _Superman_ issue, Frank would always cover the price of the apple for Caleb.

"You excluded the price of the apple, didn't you," Caleb smiled as he gave money to Frank.

"Like you mind," Frank smiled.

"I guess I don't," Caleb smiled and shrugged as he took a bite of the apple.

"You just figured it out, huh," Frank smiled.

"Nonsense," Caleb smiled. "I figured it out three years ago. I'll see you later, Frank," he smiled as he left.

"Mr. Barron," Lex Luthor sighed in frustration as he drove and talked to a fellow business associate through his headset. "If this merger does not go through…" Suddenly, someone opened the door of his parked car. Lex quickly swerved to avoid an accident, causing him to hit a traffic barrier with full force. The impact made Lex faint and the ground and barrier started to crumble.

"That sounds like something Lois Lane would do," Clark Kent, laughed as he talked to his best friend, Chloe Sullivan, over the phone. Suddenly, he noticed Lex's car. "I'll talk to you later," Clark hurriedly said as he hung up the phone. He raced over to the car, hurriedly opened the driver door and carried Lex to safety just as the car was going over the edge. Lex slowly started to wake up as Clark set him gently down on the pavement.

"You…" Lex weakly looked up at him. "You saved my life."

"Nonsense," Clark smiled. "I was in the right place at the right time."

"Clark's Superman," Caleb said to himself in amazement as he watched.

"Do you really want to hear what I think of you," Lois Lane angrily yelled as she walked away from the football field. Lois had long and brown hair and she was wearing a short-sleeve blue shirt with beige pants.

"Hello," Chloe Sullivan said to a football player as she walked towards him. Chloe had chin-length blonde hair and she was wearing a short-sleeve purple shirt with green pants. "I'm looking for my cousin… Lois Lane…"

"You're related to her," the football player angrily asked, to which Chloe just nodded. Suddenly, he threw a football towards her face, which Chloe quickly caught.

"Great reflexes," Chloe smiled nervously as the angry football player walked away. "And I'm related to the famous Richardson-Sullivan-Lane line…"

"Cuz," Lois smiled as she hugged Chloe.

"I'm here to rescue you," Chloe sarcastically said.

"It's a little late for that one," Lois smiled as she left with her.

"On the Thompson deal…" Lionel Luthor, father of Lex, frowned as he talked on the phone. Lionel was a busy bank owner with ambiguous features. No one was able to know what he was thinking.

"Dad," Lex determinedly said as he walked into the bank with Clark.

"Hold on," Lionel quickly said as he put the phone down. He walked towards them. "Lex," he smiled. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Clark Kent," Lex smiled as he patted Clark on the back. "He saved my life."

"Well, I would not go that far," Clark, laughed.

"Saved your life," Lionel asked in concern. "Son, what happened?"

"I was in a bit of a fender bender," Lex sheepishly said.

"Are you okay," Lionel quickly said.

"Yes, dad," Lex frowned. "I'm fine."

"Well…" Lionel looked at Clark. "Clark, it was nice to meet you. Unfortunately, I have a conference call to attend to…"

"Well," Clark awkwardly said to Lex. "If you're okay, then…"

"I could really go for some coffee, actually," Lex smiled.

"Chloe," someone said, making Chloe stop walking through the office of _The Daily Planet_. "I would like you to meet someone…" He smiled. "Chloe Sullivan, this is Jimmy Olsen. Jimmy Olsen, this is Chloe Sullivan…"

"Chloe," Jimmy smiled awkwardly.

"We met before," Chloe frowned as she clutched her journal. "You need to get to work, Mr. Olsen. I need to make sure that you're the right fit at _The Daily Planet_…" She walked away from them.

"She's a piece of work, isn't she," the introducer nervously laughed.

"She's worth anything," Jimmy smiled.

Lana Lang nervously frowned as she tried to carry a tray of coffees through the crowded coffee shop. She had long and dark hair and she was wearing a short-sleeve white shirt with blue jeans. Suddenly, she slipped on a coffee stain, causing her to stumble onto Lex and Clark's table.

"Are you okay," Clark asked in concern.

"Nothing hurt but my pride," Lana smiled as she stood up. "Let's just say that I am not the best barista in the history of baristas…" She smiled as she walked away.

Lois rolled her eyes as someone knocked on the door of Chloe's apartment. "What now," she groaned to herself as she answered the door to a smiling, young and blonde-haired man wearing a suit. "Listen," Lois determinedly said. "I do not want to join your cult, I do not want your product and I have a strong dislike for telemarketers. In other words, go away." She quickly shut the door.

Later that day, a blue riding suit wearing Lana smiled as she got on her horse. "Lana Lang," Lex smiled as he walked towards the horse.

"Lex Luthor," Lana said in confusion. "I know you because of your fame…"

"Rather infamy," Lex shrugged and smiled.

"But how do you know me," she asked in confusion.

"I was at the coffee shop with Clark Kent," he smiled.

"Fair enough, but why are you here," she asked in confusion.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime," he smiled and shrugged.

"Clark is my fiancé, actually," Lana determinedly said.

"How do you know that he is the right guy," Lex smiled and shrugged.

"Even if I did not have a fiancé," Lana angrily said. "We barely know each other. You have a reputation with women and frankly, I am not interested. Good day, Mr. Luthor." She rode away from him.

"What a day," Chloe rolled her eyes as she walked into her apartment. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing but an annoying interruption by a telemarketer," Lois said as she read the newspaper.

"Telemarketer," Chloe worriedly asked. "Was he young and did he have blond hair?"

"Yes," Lois said in confusion as she looked up at her. "Why?"

"Lois," Chloe angrily said. "That was Oliver Queen… the richest person in town… even richer than the Luthors… he and I were going to work on an exposé about the corruption in the Luthor family…. and you scared him away." Chloe walked out of her apartment angrily.

"Okay, Caleb," Clark smiled as he walked towards Caleb, who was swinging on a park swing. Clark sat down on a swing next to him. "Why did you want to meet me here?"

"This may sound crazy, but…" Clark paused as he showed him the comic book. "I believe that you are Superman…"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Clark smiled sarcastically.

"I'm being serious, Clark," Caleb insisted. "You look exactly like him and the Superman revealed his true identity to be Clark Kent…" He flipped through the pages, showing Clark his evidence. "And you saved Lex Luthor… that has to count for something…"

"Superman," Clark said to himself and he smiled. He knew that what Caleb was suggesting was impossible; however, he wanted to humor him. "So, what else happened," Clark smiled and asked. He and Caleb spent the rest of the afternoon swinging and reading comic books.


	2. Negotiations

**Chapter Two**

_Negotiations_

A beige trench coat and black pants wearing Chloe smiled as she walked into the local coffee shop, where Clark and Lana were waiting for her. "Is there a reason why we're meeting at the Talon instead of the Smithson Café," Chloe smiled and asked in confusion.

"I was the worst barista in the history of baristas," Lana smiled sheepishly. "So, the Smithson Café fired me…"

"And you thought that it would look awkward if you went there as a customer," Chloe smiled as she sat down across from them.

"Hopefully, one day, I will not think twice about showing my face there," Lana smiled.

"Knowing you, that will not take a long time," Clark smiled before he looked at Chloe. "In other news, I heard that _the_ Jimmy Olsen was working at _Daily Planet_…"

"_The_ Jimmy Olsen," Lana sarcastically asked.

"The one and only," Chloe rolled her eyes sarcastically. "It was a summer fling, both of you. Nothing more…"

"Right," Lana smiled. "I'll help you by abruptly changing that topic… you know how I was looking for an office…" She pulled a manila envelope out of her purse. "Apparently, someone offered to pay for the building if I can prove to him or her that my psychology practice will be successful…" Lana smiled as she pulled out papers from the manila envelope. "And that person is…Lex Luthor," she frowned.

"What's wrong," Chloe asked in confusion. "He ought to know that he owes you because your fiancé saved his life…"

"Right," Lana hesitantly said as she frowned at the paperwork.

"I hate to leave good company," Chloe smiled as she stood up.

"Where are you going," Clark asked in confusion.

"Let's just say a little investigative research," Chloe smiled as she left.

Lois determinedly knocked on the door of Oliver's penthouse. "You finally decided that you wanted to join my cult, huh," Oliver sarcastically asked as he answered the door.

"I am sorry about the mix-up," Lois determinedly said. "I was not aware that you and Chloe Sullivan were on a do-gooder mission to expose the wrongdoings of the Luthor family… so; I bought you a fruit basket…"

"I'm not really a kiwi type of guy," he frowned as he looked at the basket.

"Look," Lois frowned abruptly. "I am trying to be civil, and I would appreciate it if you would make the same attempt."

"Okay," he smiled. "I will try to be civil… do you want to go out?"

"Yeah, right," she frowned. "We barely know each other…"

"Let's see," he smiled. "You're argumentative… bullheaded… feisty…"

"Even if that does sum me up," she frowned.

"And the life of your friend's tell-all book is on the line," he smiled. "6:00 P.M... the gala dance at the Queen Building…"

"We'll see," she frowned as she left the penthouse.

Chloe frowned as she determinedly walked towards Liam Levinson, an employee of Luthor Bank. "So," Chloe said as she looked at the large, black and rectangular building around him. "This is the Area 51 of the Luthor family…"

"You have no proof," Liam angrily said.

"Contrary to your belief, I do," Chloe determinedly said.

"I will not give in to bribery," he angrily said.

"Let's see," Chloe smiled. "You will not give in to bribery, yet you agreed to see me when I threatened to bring in the FBI…"

"Right this way, Miss Richardson," he frowned as he led her towards the building.

"So, you see, Mr. Luthor," Lana smiled as she finished leading a seemingly emotionless Lex through the building. "I will be able to help people improve their lives and their emotional…"

"Emotions do not make profits," Lex determinedly said.

"What do you mean," Lana asked in confusion.

"Unless you can show me the profitability of this business," he frowned. "I'm not interested." He walked away from her.

Oliver smiled as Lois walked into the Queen Building. "You decided to come after all, huh," he smiled and asked.

"I did not want to embarrass one of the wealthiest men by standing him up," she smiled. "Although, I should have…" She smiled again.

Clark and Lana were back at the coffee shop, discussing Lana's conversation with Lex. "Show him that the business is profitable," Clark smiled.

"What do you mean," Lana asked in confusion.

"Lex Luthor is a savvy business man," Clark smiled. "He wants to see a dollar sign, not an emoji… show him that Lana Lang does not give up that easily…" He smiled again as Lana smiled.

"I do not see anything," Chloe said in confusion as she walked through the building with Liam. "Why would the Luthors be hiding nothing?" Suddenly, shots rang out. As Chloe and Liam hurriedly ran along the floor to get out of the building, one of the shots hit Liam. "Liam," Chloe said in concern.

"I warned you, Chloe Sullivan," he said, struggling for air. "I warned you…" He took his last breath. Chloe hurriedly ran out of the building.

"This is me," Lois smiled as she pointed out her apartment to Oliver. "Good night…" She started to walk up the steps.

"What, no good night kiss," he sarcastically asked.

"I'm not interested," she smiled and shrugged.

"Well, I am," he smiled.

"That's your bad fortune," she smiled before she closed the door. Oliver smiled and shook his head as he walked away from the apartment building.

The next day, Lana was taking Lex through a reevaluation of the building. "Patients will be paying for my expertise at an hourly rate," she determinedly said. "Once they get better, productivity will increase and lost job money and hours will decrease, making the city more profitable…"

"I see that you got your emotions out of the way and looked at this from a financial perspective," Lex smiled. "I will give you the building and I will give a personal interview to your very curious friend, Chloe Sullivan." He smiled as he shook her hand. "I look forward to being business partners…"

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor," Lana smiled determinedly as she left.

"Thank you, Lana," Lex said to himself.

Later that day, Lana and Clark were having a picnic and talking over events from the last couple of days. "I told you that he would come around," Clark smiled.

"I worried about that," Lana frowned, desperate to change the topic. "So, Caleb really believes that you are the _Superman_… that's sweet," she smiled.

"I thought it was farfetched at first, but, what if he has a point," he determinedly asked.

"What do you mean," Lana asked in confusion.

"I was able to protect Lex… what if I tried to protect other people? What do you think?"

"I'd worry about you," Lana determinedly said. "However, I would be supportive of whatever you do… within reason, of course," Lana smiled, making him laugh. "Clark, I always knew that your destiny was greater than just that of being a newspaper reporter. Maybe… maybe Caleb is on to something…" She smiled and he smiled back.


	3. Birds with Feathers

**Chapter Three**

_Birds with Feathers_

Lois frowned as she noticed a flash drive labelled Queen in her purse. "Great," she sarcastically said to herself before she left.

Lana frowned as Lex walked into her office. Lex Luthor was the last thing she needed on her opening day… "Mr. Luthor," Lana determinedly asked. "May I help you with something?"

"No," he smiled. "I was just going through my paperwork today… and I realized that it was your birthday…"

"No offense," Lana uneasily said as she stood up from behind her desk. "But you could have just called…"

"I could have, but that would not be a proper way to tell you that I'm going to throw a birthday party for you tonight," he smiled.

"Oh, that's not necessary," Lana uneasily said.

"Oh, but it is," he smiled. "The caterers are not refundable. I'll see you tonight at 7:00 P.M…." He left.

Lois frowned as she rode the elevator in Oliver's penthouse. Finally, she saw Oliver. "I was hoping that you would come by," he smiled.

"You accidentally dropped a flash drive in my purse," she said in annoyance as she gave him the flash drive. "I'm here to return it to you…"

"Well," he smiled. "That depends on your definition of "Accident…"

"You did this on purpose," she angrily said. Suddenly, a loud chirping boomed through the penthouse. "You must have one heck of a birdhouse," Lois sarcastically said.

"I don't," he said in confusion. Suddenly, someone quickly tied both of them to two chairs. "Who are you," Oliver angrily demanded as he and Lois looked up at their captor: a leather jacket and leather pants wearing female with a blonde, short and spiky haircut.

"I'm Dinah Lance Queen," she determinedly said. "Also known as Black Canary… and I am your future wife…"

"Are all of your ex-girlfriends this insane," Lois asked as she struggled against their restraints.

"No," Oliver said as he struggled against the restraints. "Some of them are worse…"

Chloe smiled as Lex sat down across from her in his office. "I wanted to thank you for taking the time to see me today, Mr. Luthor."

"It's no problem," he smiled back. "And please call me 'Lex…'"

"Of course," Chloe smiled. "Well, Lex, I cannot help wondering if you wanted to interview me to avoid the possibility of a scandal or if you wanted to interview me because of my friend, Lana Lang…"

"I wanted to interview you because I want to rid the Luthor family of corruption," he determinedly said. "There is no other reason, Chloe…"

"Lex," Lionel said as he walked into the room. "Could I see you for a minute?"

"Of course," he smiled. "My apologies, Chloe… I will be right back. In the meantime, please make yourself at home." As he left, Chloe started to walk around the Luthor Mansion. Suddenly, someone pushed Chloe through the window. Chloe screamed as she fell towards the ground.

"What do you want," Oliver angrily asked Dinah.

"I want to convince you that I am your wife," she sadly said.

"Dinah," Oliver carefully said. "I'm sorry, but I have never seen you before in my life…"

"But I know you," she insisted.

"I know what it is like to want something or someone you cannot have," Oliver carefully said. Lois looked at him questioningly. "Let us go, Dinah, and I promise you that there will be no repercussions…"

"I cannot promise that," Lois sarcastically whispered to him.

"I'm not letting you go," Dinah determinedly said. "Not until you remember me, Oliver…"

"I'm going to try something that worked in the movies," Lois whispered to Oliver. Suddenly, Lois tipped their chair combo backwards, causing Oliver and his chair to fall forward. "I think that worked better in the movies," Oliver said with his face scrunched to the floor.

"Hey," Clark smiled as he walked with Lana and Caleb into Chloe's hospital room. "How are you feeling?"

"Well considering the fact that I fell through glass and almost died," Chloe sarcastically said as she sat up in her hospital bed. "I guess you could say that I have seen better days…"

"That's the Luthors for you," Caleb smiled determinedly as he opened up one of his comic books. "Lionel is the _Superman's_… or Clark's worst enemy; so, he constantly tries to endanger the lives of those that Clark loves the most… and Lionel does not have an alter ego, surprisingly enough…"

"Well," Chloe smiled. "Where were you, Clark, when I needed your help?"

"He has not embraced his alter ego, yet," Caleb smiled.

"We'll just have to convince him to, Caleb," Chloe smiled.

"I think that your narrow escape from death will be enough to," Caleb smiled.

"Well," Chloe smiled. "Anything to help the _Superman_…"

"Caleb," Clark quickly said. "I think I saw some chocolate pudding in the cafeteria…"

"I cannot pass that up," Caleb smiled as he left the room.

"Well," Lana smiled. "_Superman_ or no _Superman_… I am definitely not going to my birthday party tonight."

"You have to go," Chloe determinedly said.

"I want to stay here with you," Lana said in confusion.

"I want you to go," Chloe determinedly said. "Someone has to do my investigative reporting with the Luthors…" She smiled again.

"She leaves when she's in danger," Oliver said to himself.

"What," Lois whispered.

"Dinah will have to leave when she feels like she's in danger," Oliver said. "I do not know how I know it, but I know it… it is part of her programmed bird response…"

"I don't want to know," Lois, sighed in frustration.

"Do you have anything else in mind," he sarcastically asked.

"I never said that I was done," Lois determinedly said. Suddenly, she lunged both of them forwards, kicking Dinah in the process. Dinah screamed angrily as she flew away.

A sleeveless light blue dress and a light blue sash wearing Lana frowned as she walked through the Luthor Mansion. There was food and entertainment galore; however, Lana was not happy. As Lana walked onto the balcony, Lex followed her. "Is something wrong," he asked in concern.

"I thought I could enjoy tonight, but I cannot," Lana sadly said. "Chloe is in the hospital… I should be with Clark…" She sadly looked at him. "I am so sorry, Lex, but I have to go…" She hurriedly left.

"Caleb has a point, you know," Chloe smiled as Clark sat down by her hospital bed.

"What is that," Clark laughed.

"It would have been nice if you were there to catch me," Chloe smiled. "Clark, even if you tried to be half of what Caleb imagines you to be, you could make such a difference on the world and I would be there to support you 100%."

"Chloe," Jimmy sadly said as he walked into the room.

"Do you want me to go," Clark smiled and asked Chloe.

"Sure," Chloe shrugged. "Spend time with your fiancée…"

"She's with Lex Luthor," Clark said in confusion.

"I doubt that Lana would be happy spending time with the Luthors," Chloe smiled.

"I'll see you later," Clark smiled as he left.

"I heard about what happened," Jimmy said in concern as he sat down by Chloe's hospital bed.

"If you think I look bad, you should see the other guy," Chloe smiled.

"That's the Chloe Sullivan I know and love," he laughed.

"Thank you for coming, Jimmy," Chloe smiled.

"I'll always be there for you, Chloe," Jimmy smiled as he grasped her hand.

"Thanks," Chloe smiled. To Jimmy's surprise, Chloe did not pull her hand away.

"Well," Oliver smiled. "Before our little interruption, I was going to ask you on another date…"

"Are you kidding me," Lois asked in annoyance. "I do not want to end up like Dinah…" She hurriedly left in the elevator.

A white turtleneck sweater and blue jeans wearing Lana smiled and laughed as she watched a movie at the local drive-in theater with Clark. "Happy birthday, Lana," Clark smiled.


	4. On Par

**Chapter Four**

_On Par_

Clark and Lana smiled as they walked into Chloe's hospital room. "Ready to go already," Clark smiled and asked Chloe.

"Of course," Chloe smiled as she walked towards them. Suddenly, Lana's phone rang and she answered it. "A little fall out of a window will not stop me from investigating the Luthor family…" Clark smiled and shook his head at Chloe's statement.

"I'll be right there," Lana said before she hurriedly hung up the phone.

"What's wrong," Clark asked.

"Nothing," Lana tried to force a smile. "I have to go…" She hurriedly left.

"Well," Chloe smiled at Clark. "How would you like to help me out with a project?"

"Project," Clark questioningly asked, as Chloe's smile grew wider.

"Julian," Lex wept as he called out. "Julian!"

"Lex," Lana said as she raced into the room where Lex was. "It's going to be fine, Lex. I'm here." She sadly looked at him.

"Thank you," he wept as he hugged her.

"That will be $1.50," Frank smiled as he excluded the price of Caleb's apple again.

"Covering the price of the apple," Caleb smiled and asked.

"And someone else will be covering the price of that comic book," Oliver smiled as he gave Frank one dollar and fifty cents.

"Uh, thanks, Mr. Garrett," Caleb smiled in confusion. "But why did you cover the price of my comic book?"

"I heard about your theory that a lot of the inhabitants of this city are characters in that comic book," Oliver smiled. "I wanted to know who I was in the comic book…"

"How did you know," Caleb asked in confusion.

"Word travels fast," Oliver smiled and shrugged. "So, who am I?"

"That's easy," Caleb smiled and shrugged. "You're Green Arrow…"

"The Green Arrow, huh," Oliver smiled.

Lex sadly looked at Lana as he started to tell her about Julian. "I was five years old, and Julian was a baby. Mom and Dad had to go to a business dinner that night; so, I was supposed to watch him. Even though I was young, they thought that I could handle it…" He looked at Lana, who sadly nodded encouragingly towards him. "I got distracted by the neighbor boy, who wanted to play football… by the time I came back, Julian was dead…" Tears streamed down his face and Lana hugged him. "He had stopped breathing," Lex wept. "When mom and dad came home, dad blamed me… and mom… mom became so ill that she died…" Lex wept.

"Lex," Lana sadly said. "It was not your fault. No parent should have their five-year-old babysit his or her younger sibling…"

"They thought I was responsible," Lex wept. "I should have been there… I should not have left…" He sadly looked at her. "I understand if you want or need to leave…"

"I'm staying right here," Lana determinedly and sadly said. "I'm here for you, Lex… always," she hugged him.

"Thank you," Lex sadly said.

"Uh, Chloe," Clark, said in confusion as Chloe parked in front of a gray, rectangular and long building. "What are we doing here?"

"This is the Area 51 of the Luthor family," Chloe smiled.

"Area 51 does not exist," Clark determinedly said.

"This does," Chloe smiled as Clark walked with her towards the building. As they entered into the building, a cell came down and encased Clark, who fell to his knees and screamed in pain.

"That's no ordinary cell," Chloe said in concern.

"You think," Clark asked in annoyance as he squirmed in pain.

"I cannot believe that you talked me into this," Jimmy frowned as he looked at Lois. Both of them were wearing white golf caps, short-sleeve green t-shirts and beige pants.

"You wanted to impress Chloe, remember," Lois smiled and asked in annoyance as she adjusted her ponytail, which was under her cap.

"Trying to impress Chloe is one thing. Breaking into the Luthor headquarters is another," he frowned.

"This is what it takes to impress Chloe," Lois smiled. "Besides, it is not breaking in. Remember, we are golf players obsessed with the Luthor family and we want to take a tour of the company…" She smiled as they walked into Lionel's office.

"Can I help you with something," Lionel asked in confusion.

"Uh, yes," Lois quickly said and smiled. "We're golf players…" She paused as Lionel looked at their attire. "Which should be obvious by our attire…" She awkwardly paused. "Anyway, we just love your company and would like to take a tour of it…"

"I see," Lionel frowned. "There are scheduled tours with paid tour guides. I trust that both of you can see yourselves out…" He started to pick up the phone.

"Ah, well," Lois quickly said. "We wanted to take a tour with you…"

"Or," Lionel smiled. "You could take a tour of the federal bureau of investigation…"

"That will not be necessary," Jimmy awkwardly smiled and laughed. "Sorry to disrupt you, Mr. Luthor…." Jimmy pushed him and Lois out the door.

"Why did you do that," Lois angrily asked Jimmy as they left the Luthor building. "If you show that you are weak enough to go along with a threat…"

"I'm sorry, Lois," Jimmy angrily said. "However, I did not want to spend time with the fine people of the federal bureau of investigation…" Suddenly, several sharp wires entwined themselves around Jimmy.

"Jimmy," Lois said in concern as she raced towards him. "It could be a trap…"

"Yeah," Jimmy groaned in pain. "You think…"

Chloe hurriedly looked around the room, trying to find something to free or help Clark. Suddenly, she found a box with the label of Kryptonite. "Kryptonite," Chloe said to herself excitedly.

"What," Clark asked in pain.

"Kryptonite," Chloe determinedly said. "The villains in the comic book would utilize this against _Superman_. Kryptonite would stop _Superman's_ flight and it would slowly kill him." She pulled a sample out of the box. "This is the same material that your cell was made out of…"

"You have to be kidding me," Clark groaned in pain.

"Do you have any other ideas," Chloe shrugged as she dismantled Clark's cell. Suddenly, Clark stood up.

"Maybe it was an extreme coincidence," Clark said in disbelief. Chloe smiled. Suddenly, her phone rang and she answered it.

"I have to go, Clark," she suddenly said as she raced towards the door.

"Déjà vu," Clark said to himself as he followed her.

Later, Chloe sat down by Jimmy's hospital bed. "You should see the other guy," Jimmy smiled.

"That's the Jimmy Olsen I know and…" Chloe hesitated. "Lois told me that you did all of this to impress me…"

"Do not let it go to your head," he sarcastically said. "It was not just to impress you. I want to bring the corruption in the Luthor family to light…"

"Regardless, I am impressed," Chloe smiled as she grasped his hand. "I'll always be there for you, Jimmy," she smiled.

"Thanks," Jimmy smiled back. To Chloe's surprise, Jimmy did not pull his hand away.

Lex frowned as he knocked on the door of Lionel's office. Lionel raised his hand to stop him. "That's great, Mr. Barron," Lionel smiled. He hung up the phone as Lex started to leave. "What did you want, Lex," Lionel asked.

"Nothing," Lex sadly said. "Nothing at all." He sadly walked out of Lionel's office as Lionel sadly looked after him.

"I wondered why Lionel and Lex seemed distant," Clark sadly said as he and Lana sat on an empty football stadium. "Now I know…"

"It's so sad that they have spent all of those years being distant from each other," Lana sadly said as she stared out into space.

"Hey," Clark smiled as it started to rain, trying to cheer up. "Let's yell in the rain…" He hurriedly got down from the stadium.

"You are a strange man, Clark Kent," Lana smiled.

"And you agreed to marry me anyway," Clark smiled as Lana hurriedly got down from the stadium.

"Let's just say that I had a temporary lack of good judgment," Lana smiled.

"One… two… three…" Clark smiled. On cue, both of them yelled in the rain and Lana smiled.


	5. Line of Fire

**Chapter Five**

_Line of Fire_

"Are you sure about this," Lois asked Chloe in concern as they walked towards the restaurant.

"Maybe," Chloe smiled. "I utilized my connections to the Luthor family…" Lois looked at Chloe suspiciously. "Okay, I utilized Lana's connection… to arrange a blind date for you with Dexter Luthor…"

"Let me guess," Lois sarcastically said and frowned. "Lana does not know that all eleven of Dexter's wives mysteriously disappeared…"

"I'll be sitting in a booth across the restaurant," Chloe tried to reassure her. "If any mischief happens, I will be there to stop it."

"You better be," Lois frowned as she adjusted her sleeveless red dress. "Any more advice?"

"I wish I could tell you to be yourself, but…" Chloe smiled as they walked into the restaurant.

"Lois Lane," a suit wearing man with shaggy brown hair smiled and asked as he stood up from his table.

"You must be Dexter Luthor," Lois forced a smile as she walked towards him. "I've heard so much about you…"

"All good, I hope," Dexter smiled as he sat back down.

"Not exactly," Lois forced another smile as she sat down across from him.

Lana smiled as three men walked into her office. "Can I help you with something," she asked. Suddenly, one of the men held a gun towards her.

"Please excuse me, Lois. Nature calls…" As Dexter left the table, several photos fell out of his pockets. Lois hurriedly picked the photos up.

"Lana," Clark smiled and called out as he walked into Lana's office. "Lana…" Suddenly, he saw her. Lana's eyes watered as she stood in the corner.

"They robbed my office," she sadly said. "And I could not stop them…"

"Lana," Clark angrily said. "I promise you that I will protect you and the office from them… I will guard the office and if they come here again…"

"I should have been able to stop them," Lana determinedly said.

"It was not your fault," Clark determinedly said. "I should have been there with you…"

"That's the point," Lana angrily said. "I should have been able to stop them without your help, Clark…" She hurriedly left the office.

"Lana," Clark yelled in concern as she raced out of her office. "Lana!" However, she was gone.

Lois became nervous as she looked at the bloodied photos of various women. "Did you miss me," Dexter smiled and asked as he returned to the table.

"Of course," Lois nervously smiled.

"What happened," Chloe tried to whisper to Lois as Clark walked into the office.

"Is Lana with you," Clark quickly asked Chloe.

"No," Chloe said in confusion. "Why?"

"Some men robbed her office," Clark quickly said. "I was hoping that she would be with you…"

"How did you find out where I was," Chloe asked in confusion.

"Cell phone GPS."

"I knew that I should have disabled that," Chloe sighed in mock annoyance.

"Uh huh," Lois said as she looked at Chloe and Clark's table. "Excuse me, Dexter…" She hurriedly walked towards Clark and she grabbed his face.

"What are you doing," Clark asked worriedly.

"Actors do this all the time." She held her hands up to make it appear to Dexter as if she was kissing Clark. "Oh, honey," she loudly announced to the shocked and dismayed looks of the restaurants patrons. "I am so sorry that I strayed… a marriage like ours will survive anything… anything…" She looked towards Dexter before she started to whisper in Clark's ear. "I'm sorry about that. It is a long story…"

"Lois Lane, this is Clark Kent. Clark Kent, this is Lois Lane," Chloe smiled and whispered.

"Oh… you are Chloe's best friend," Lois sheepishly asked.

"I have heard a lot about you, Lois Lane," Clark smiled.

"All good, I hope," Lois nervously laughed. "Nice to meet you, Clark…"

"Nice to meet you, too," he smiled.

"I have to go," she quickly said as she walked towards Dexter's table.

"I take it that the date is over," Dexter frowned.

"Words cannot describe how I feel about our date being over," Lois quickly said. "Anyway, nature calls…" As she walked towards the bathroom, Dexter sedated her.

Lana forced a smile as she walked into the Luthor Mansion. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a black and sleeveless exercise top with matching pants. "Ready to begin your training," Lex smiled and asked as he pushed the punching bag towards her.

"I should not be here," she angrily said as she punched the punching bag. "I had a fight with Clark." She punched the punching bag again. "He's treating me like a child and I…" She punched again. "I should have been able to stop those brutes." After punching the bag for what seemed to be the thousandth time, she suddenly stopped. "I cannot do this," she worriedly said as she breathed heavily. "I need to get back to Clark and…" She started to leave.

"Lana," Lex said as he quickly stopped her. "All of your life, people have been treating you like a damsel in distress. Wouldn't it be nice for you to control your own destiny?" She glared at him. "I know that you are angry with me. Utilize that anger…"

"Alright," Lana angrily smiled and shrugged. Suddenly, she started to punch the punching bag again.

"Any word from Lana," Chloe asked in concern as Clark checked his cell phone for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"No," he sadly said. Suddenly, he looked towards Lois and Dexter's table. "They're gone," he hurriedly said. Chloe and Clark quickly left their table.

Lois slowly started to wake up as Dexter tried to strap her into the helicopter. "Not a chance," she angrily said as she elbowed him in the mouth.

"Are you okay," Clark hurriedly said as he and Chloe ran towards the helicopter.

"I'm okay," Lois shrugged as she motioned towards Dexter. "But he's not…"

Later, Lois smiled as she looked at Clark. Clark, Lois and Chloe were riding in Chloe's car and discussing the day's events. "I want to thank you," Lois smiled.

"For what," Clark smiled and shrugged.

"For being such a good sport today," Lois smiled sheepishly as they arrived at her apartment.

"No problem," he smiled. "I hope that's not the last I hear of Lois Lane…"

"Trust me," she smiled. "It will not be the last time that you hear of me…" She smiled and waved as Clark and Chloe left.

"I want to go to _Daily Planet_," Chloe determinedly said as she drove.

"I'm not going to stop you, but I want to go with you. Why do you want to go?"

"Please, Clark," Chloe smiled. "I have wanted to type about a Luthor investigation all my life…" She smiled again as she parked in the _Daily Planet_ parking lot. "I'll be back in five minutes," she smiled as she left the car and raced into the building. Clark watched from the car as the third floor lights came on and Chloe moved around in the office. Suddenly, the office burst into flames. Clark hurriedly raced up the fire escape as Chloe desperately tried to find a way to escape. As Clark reached the third floor window, he quickly hit through it, causing the glass to shatter. He hurriedly carried an unconscious Chloe out of the building and down the fire escape.

"I never thought that I would be saying this, but… thank you for making me angry," Lana smiled.

"If there is anything I am good at," Lex smiled. "It is making people angry…"

"Tell me about it," Lana smiled and laughed as she left the Luthor Mansion.

"Goodbye, Lana Lang," Lex smiled to himself.

Chloe smiled and rolled her eyes as Clark called her that night for what seemed to be the thousandth time. "Yes, I'm fine," Chloe, said as she answered her phone. "Thanks to your _Superman_-like heroics…" Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. "Come in," she called out. "I'll talk to you later," she said to Clark before she quickly hung up.

"Miss Sullivan," Lionel smiled as he walked into her apartment.

"Mr. Luthor," Chloe said in surprise. "Can I help you with something?"

"I just heard about your unfortunate accident at _The_ _Daily Planet_ today. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay…"

"I'm fine," she quickly said.

"Good," he smiled. "It would have been tragic if something happened… and on the day of the incarceration of my nephew, Dexter Luthor…"

"I do not give in to threats," Chloe angrily said.

"Why, Miss Sullivan, why would I threaten you," he smiled and asked in confusion. "You are a smart girl; so, you would not do anything against my family." He smiled as he left.

The next day, Chloe smiled as she saw Jimmy off at the airport. "Are you sure you have to go," she asked.

"Our fine boss thinks that I am the only person that can cover the international beauty pageant," Jimmy smiled.

"Of course," Chloe rolled her eyes. "Just do not fall in love with any of the contestants…"

"You would care if I did," Jimmy asked and smiled.

"Well, no," Chloe shrugged awkwardly. "I mean, yes, I would care. I would lose my acquaintance…" Jimmy smiled at her. "Okay, maybe friend… but I would have a better chance of getting a promotion… but if you moved, there would be more work and an empty cubicle next to me and…" Suddenly, Jimmy kissed her.

"Bon voyage, Jimmy," Chloe smiled.

"Bon voyage, indeed," Jimmy smiled as he left. Chloe smiled after him.


	6. Behind the Mask

**Chapter Six**

_Behind the Mask_

Lois smiled as she looked at a picture of the so-called Green Arrow on her computer. "No one has been able to find out your identity so far, but I will…" She smiled again.

"That's great," Jimmy smiled as he took another picture of Kara Kent, the international beauty pageant winner. Kara smiled as she adjusted her sleeveless blue dress and silver sash.

"You are the best photographer that I have ever seen," Kara smiled.

"I doubt that," Jimmy smiled and laughed as he took another picture.

"Trust me, Jimmy," Kara nicely smiled as she walked towards him. "It's true…" She smiled again. "So, tell me more about your hometown…"

"Really," Jimmy smiled and laughed. "You have been all over the globe and you want to hear about my hometown…"

"I do," Kara smiled and insisted. "It sounds quaint… peaceful…"

"Mayberry-like," Jimmy asked and smiled, making her laugh.

A long-sleeve pink jacket and black pants wearing Chloe quickly grabbed her purse as she prepared to leave her apartment. As she opened the door, a blonde woman smiled evilly at her, a smile that Chloe quickly tried to shrug off; however, she could not. "Can I help you with something," she asked worriedly.

"You are Chloe Sullivan," she smiled as she walked into Chloe's apartment. "I heard a lot about you…"

"Who are you," Chloe nervously asked as she backed away from her.

"My current life form is Kara Kent, international beauty queen, and I am in love with Jimmy," she smiled. "However, my real life form is…" Suddenly, "Kara" transformed into a middle-aged man with curly and brown hair. "Brainiac…"

"You have to be kidding," Chloe fearfully said. "Geniustron is a sadistic yet brilliant murderer from the _Superman_ comics…"

"And you need to stop putting your brilliant and pretty little head in danger," he smiled. Suddenly, two knife-like objects descended from his hands and attacked Chloe's head. A glowing light suddenly came around Chloe, blocking her from the attack and making her faint. "And they thought that you were completely human," he angrily said before he left.

Lana frowned determinedly as the robbers walked into her psychology office again. "We need more money," one of the robbers angrily said.

"You're not getting any this time," Lana determinedly said as she walked towards them.

Clark knocked on the door of Lana's psychology office; however, there was no answer. "Lana," Clark desperately called out as he hurriedly unlocked the door. As he hurriedly ran into the office, he saw a smiling Lana standing over the tied-together robbers. "Lana," he said in shock.

"Clark," she said in concern as a pillar-like object fell towards Clark. Lana hurriedly raced over and caught the object, stopping it from falling on Clark.

"Are you okay," he asked in concern as she pushed the pillar to the side.

"Never been better," Lana smiled as she helped him to the ground. "Clark, I think that Caleb's musings on the _Superman_ comics have inspired me…"

"What do you mean," Clark asked in concern, to which Lana just smiled. Suddenly, Lana's cell phone rang.

"Hello," she answered the phone and paused as she listened. "We'll be right there." She hung up.

"What's wrong," Clark asked in concern.

"Chloe is in the hospital," Lana sadly said.

"Jimmy," Kara smiled as she walked towards him at the airport.

"What are you doing here," Jimmy smiled and asked in confusion.

"Well, I decided that I need a vacation; so, I want a personal tour of your hometown. You owe me," she smiled as she got onto the plane.

"Sounds great," Jimmy smiled wearily as he got on the plane.

Lana, Caleb and Clark looked at a comatose and silver-eyed Chloe in concern. "I am going to go to the cafeteria," Lana sadly announced. "Do you guys want anything?"

"Coffee," Clark sadly said as he looked at Chloe.

"Hot chocolate," Caleb said with an equal amount of sadness.

"I'll be right back," Lana sadly said as she left the room.

"We need to talk about something," Caleb insisted. "It would help us and it would help Jade…"

"Okay." Clark paused. "Lana is thinking about becoming a superhero… or, a superhero-like figure…"

"And you're concerned," Caleb simply said.

"I…"Clark sadly looked at him. "I do not want anything to happen to her…"

"Both of you are taking a risk, but she would be making a difference," Caleb smiled and insisted. "Clark, Lana has always been one of the most complained about characters in the comics…"

"And why was that," Clark asked in confusion.

"People thought she did not do anything except be a damsel in distress," Caleb determinedly said. "This could be Lana's chance to make a difference," he smiled. Suddenly, his phone rang. "I'll be right back." Caleb hurriedly left the room as Clark thought about their conversation.

"Come on, Lois," Lois determinedly said to herself as she adjusted her invisible sky lining harness. "You can do this…" As she pushed herself off the building, she loudly and desperately screamed. Utilizing a rope and arrow, Green Arrow caught her. Lois quickly sedated the Green Arrow and she safely lowered both of them to the ground. "Let's see who's behind the mask," Lois smiled as she removed his mask. "It can't be," Lois sadly said and her smile vanished.

Clark watched in shock as Chloe's eyes opened. "Chloe," he happily exclaimed.

"A psychopath with knives for hands will not stop me," Chloe said and smiled.

Later, Lois sadly frowned as she rode the elevator in Oliver's penthouse. As she reached the floor she was on, she hurriedly walked towards him. "You dropped this again," she sadly handed him the flash drive and tried to leave.

"You're not acting like yourself," he said in confusion. "What's wrong, Lois?"

"You are not being truthful with me," she sadly said as she walked towards him. "And I cannot stand it when people are not being truthful with me… although, I do not know if I could handle…" She paused. "I… I do not want to lose you, Ollie…"

"I am not going anywhere," he smiled as he walked towards her.

"You cannot be sure of that," Lois sadly said as she left in the elevator.


	7. Double Standards

**Chapter Seven**

_Double Standards_

"Lois," Chloe smiled as Lois helped her walk out of the hospital. "You do not have to hang on to me like this. I'm pretty sure that I can make it to your car…"

"Are you kidding," Lois asked. "You just got out of the hospital. I'm going to be hanging onto you like glue…" Suddenly, a purse-snatcher tried to steal Chloe's purse. Lois quickly fought him off and pushed him to the ground. "Hey," she angrily said. "She just got out of the hospital…"

"Who are you," the purse-snatcher angrily asked as Lois stood on him with one foot to keep him down.

"_Wonder Woman_," Lois smiled.

"I talked to Caleb yesterday," Clark began awkwardly as he walked with Lana.

"Let me guess," Lana smiled. "More _Superman_-musings?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Actually…"

"Look out," Lana yelled as she raced into traffic and pushed a mother and her four-year-old daughter out of the way of a semi-truck.

"Thank you so much," the mother breathlessly said. "That semi-truck came out of nowhere…"

"You're welcome," Lana smiled, equally as breathlessly. She walked back to Clark.

"What were you thinking," Clark angrily asked.

"Clark," Lana said in shock. "I protected them…"

"You almost killed yourself," Clark angrily said. "You took that risk…"

"And you took that risk to save Lex," Lana angrily said. "I told you that I would worry about you if you became _Superman_; however, I would not stop you because I know that you would be making such a difference that it would be selfish of me to stop you. I accepted you to feel the same way." Lana angrily walked away from him.

"So," Chloe nervously said over the phone. "You understand why I want this operation…"

"Of course," Dr. Jecksen smiled. "You want to be normal…"

"Thank you," Chloe smiled in relief.

"I'll see you later today," Dr. Jecksen smiled as he hung up and walked over to his comatose wife. "I found a cure for you, Eliza," he smiled in relief.

"Chloe," Clark said as he knocked on Chloe's apartment door.

"Coming," Chloe quickly said as she opened the door.

"Is Lana here," Clark quickly said as he entered the apartment.

"No," Chloe said in concern. "Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before," she sarcastically asked.

"We had a fight," Clark quickly said. "Lana saved a mother and a little girl from being hit by a semi-truck today…"

"And that started an argumentative," Chloe asked in confusion.

"I acted on impulse," Clark said in frustration. "She could have killed herself, Chloe," he sadly said.

"Clark," Chloe determinedly said. "She protected a mother and a little girl. How could you not support that?" She paused. "I'm sorry… I understand why both of you feel the way you do… it is just…"

"Just what," Clark asked in confusion.

"I have a lot on my plate," Chloe sadly shrugged. "Remember when my mom saved me from falling off the monkey bars…"

"Yeah," he smiled. "How could I forget?"

"She disappeared shortly after that," Chloe sadly said. "I blamed her… I thought that she left because she wanted to leave dad and me…" She paused as she grabbed some paperwork. "She left to protect me…" Her eyes watered as Clark looked over the paperwork. "She had healing powers… I did not know that she or I had them until the powers protected me from the attack from that psychopath claiming to be Brainiac…"

"If they are healing powers," Clark sadly asked in confusion. "Why did she feel like she needed to leave?"

"The powers can also be destructive," Chloe sadly said. "It is a gamble every time that someone uses these powers… because they can either heal or kill each person someone with the powers touches…"

"Is there any way to remove the destructive properties," Clark asked in concern.

"It is all or nothing," Chloe sadly shrugged. "The powers are removable by saving someone who is in mortal danger of losing his or her life; however, I found another option." She showed him Dr. Jecksen's information. "He offered to remove the powers via surgery…"

"Chloe," Clark said in concern. "This is a huge risk. How much will this 'Dr. Jecksen' know about removing supernatural powers?"

"He must know something; otherwise, he would not have agreed to do the surgery," Chloe insisted.

"What about transportation back home," Clark asked in concern. "Chloe, you cannot drive under anesthesia…"

"I know that," Chloe forced a smile. "Dr. Jecksen has arranged transportation home for me after the surgery…"

"No doctor does that," Clark insisted.

"He does," Chloe insisted. "I'm sorry, Clark, but I have to do this." She gently pushed him out of the apartment and closed the door behind him. She walked over to her desk to continue on a letter which began with, _Dear Jimmy_; however, she looked at in concern and hurriedly trashed it. She walked out the door and left for the surgery.

"Hey," Lex smiled at a running Lana as he drove into the Luthor Mansion. "Did you run all this way?"

"Is it that obvious," Lana asked as she stopped running and breathed heavily.

"Get in," Lex smiled as he pointed to the seat next to him. Lana hesitated. "Not every person receives a tour of the Delgado Mansion…"

"I guess I could take a break from running," Lana smiled and shrugged as she sat next to him.

"Before I begin the operation," Dr. Jecksen smiled as he walked towards Jade. "I need to ask a favor of you…"

"Within reason," Chloe smiled nervously.

"Of course," Dr. Jecksen smiled as he carried his wife over to Chloe. "I need you to heal my life…"

"I am so sorry, Dr. Jecksen, but I cannot," she sadly said.

"I will give you anything you want," he determinedly said. "A free operation… payment and a free operation…"

"I cannot heal her, Dr. Jecksen," Chloe determinedly said. "If I tried to heal her, I could kill her…"

"Do not be selfish," Dr. Jecksen angrily said.

"I'm not being selfish," Chloe insisted. "Dr. Jecksen, why would I want healing powers removed from me if they were not dangerous?"

"I thought you wanted to be normal," Dr. Jecksen angrily said. "Please, Miss Richardson, try…" Chloe nervously reached out and touched his wife's arm. Suddenly, his wife took her last breath.

"What did you do," he angrily asked.

"Dr. Jecksen," Chloe sadly said. "I tried to warn you, but…"

"Chloe," Clark yelled as he ran into the room. Suddenly, Dr. Jecksen broke a jar of Ceaseflight and dumped it on the ground, making Clark fall to his knees and yell in pain.

"Clark," Chloe said in concern. She hurriedly kicked the Ceaseflight away from him; however, Dr. Jecksen pushed her out the window.

"Don't worry," someone said to a falling Chloe. Chloe looked up to see a woman clad in a black outfit and a black cape. "I got you…" The woman caught Chloe in midair and utilizing a rope, lowered both of them to the ground safely. Green Arrow smiled as he watched them.

Later, Jimmy and Kara were looking over Kara's photos as they ate Chinese takeout. "I remember that," Kara laughed as she looked at one of the photos.

"The rain did not help my photography abilities," Jimmy smiled.

"The photos are perfect," Kara smiled as she looked at him. Chloe walked into the room. "Perfect…" Suddenly, she kissed him and Chloe hurriedly left the room. Jimmy quickly pulled away from her.

"Jimmy," Clark smiled as he walked into the room. "I found this letter in Chloe's trashcan when I was looking for her. I think it ended up there by accident…" He handed him the letter and left the room.

"Chloe," Kara asked in confusion.

"My girlfriend," Jimmy sadly said.

"I'm so sorry," Kara sadly said. "I did not know…" She hurriedly left.

Lana frowned as she played chess with Lex. "Is there something wrong," Lex asked in concern.

"I have to see Clark," Lana hurriedly left.

Chloe sadly frowned as she touched the elevator button of _Fine to Print_. "Chloe," Jimmy angrily asked as he reached the elevator. "Please remind me why we belong together because I may forget."

"Apparently you did," Chloe frowned. "I saw you with… 'Kara'…" She frowned.

"How do you know her name," Jimmy asked in confusion.

"I just do," Chloe frowned and shrugged. "She may not be who you think she is…"

"And you're not who I think you are," he angrily said.

"Goodbye, Jimmy," Chloe frowned as she left in the elevator.

"Goodbye, Chloe," Jimmy frowned.

"Can I open my eyes now," Lana smiled and asked.

"Of course," Clark smiled.

"We're still on the plane," Lana said in confusion.

"Remember that skydiving trip that I talked you out of because I thought that it would be too dangerous," Clark smiled and asked.

"No way," Lana smiled. "What made you change your mind?"

"It is a leap of faith," Clark smiled. "However, I want to take it together, not separately…" He smiled. "One… two…"

"Three," they said in unison as they leapt out of the plane.

Lois frowned as the elevator arrived on the floor where Oliver was. "If you lose this one more time," she angrily said as she gave him the flash drive.

"I better take your advice," he smiled. "Who am I not to listen to the _Wonder Woman_?"

"You know," Lois asked in shock.

"I always knew," he smiled. "And I know that you know about my alter ego…" Lois smiled thoughtfully at him. "As clichéd as it is, I think it is unfair that you are not letting us take chances together."

"You do not know what could happen," Lois angrily said. "If…" Suddenly, he kissed her.

"I love you," he smiled.

"Ditto," she smiled back.

"I should use clichéd statements more often," he smiled, making her laugh.


	8. Movie Illusion

**Chapter Eight**

_Movie Illusion_

"Isn't this exciting," Chloe forced a smile as she walked with Clark and Lana through the _Superman_ movie set. "Who knew that the location of the _Superman_ movie would be in our city?"

"Is this about the movie or about Jimmy," Clark asked.

"Probably the latter," Chloe frowned as Lana's phone rang.

"Lex needs my help with something," Lana quickly said as she looked at her phone. "I have to go," she hurriedly left them. They did not know that someone was watching them.

"I should be heading back to _Fine to Print_," Chloe smiled. "And so should you…"

"Just a few more minutes," Clark smiled and insisted. "Caleb was going to meet me on the set and I think that he's running late…"

"Clark," Caleb said in a panic as he raced onto the set.

"Caleb," Clark asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's the latest issue of _Superman_," Caleb breathlessly said. "Lana dies in it…"

A light blue pantsuit wearing-Lana smiled as she stood next to Bryce Barron, a business partner of the Luthors, on the Luthor elevator. "Good morning, Mr. Barron," Lana smiled again.

"Good morning," he smiled in confusion. "Haven't I seen you here before?"

"Lana Lang," she smiled as she shook his hand. "Friend of the Luthors…"

"Bryce Barron," he smiled as he shook her hand. "Business partner of the Luthors…"

"There's nice weather today," Lana smiled as the elevator doors closed.

"Yes, it is," he smiled uneasily.

"Mr. Barron," she determinedly whispered. "If this merger does not go through, I have it on good authority that it will negatively impact your business in more ways than one… no more vacation home in Hawaii, no more benefits, no more college for your lovely daughters…"

"I'm going to go to lunch," he uneasily said as the elevator doors opened.

"Of course," Lana smiled as he left the elevator; however, she felt uneasy. She hurriedly walked into his office and using a gun, opened one of the suitcases.

"What are you talking about," Clark asked Caleb in concern.

"In the issue, Lionel Luthor, kidnaps Lana and drops her from a bridge," Caleb sadly said. "You try to save her; however, you cannot."

"I'll be right back," Clark determinedly said as he walked away from him and towards Stan Jeffrey, one of the writers of _Superman_. "Mr. Jeffrey," Clark quickly said. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, son," Stan smiled. "It's always nice to meet a fan…"

"I need to ask a huge favor of you," Clark uneasily said. "This may sound strange, but I have an eight-year-old friend who believes that I… and my friends are characters in the _Superman_ comic book. I'm engaged to a girl named Lana Lang…"

"Lana Lang," Stan smiled and laughed. "That's ironic…"

"He believes that she's going to die in real life because the character dies in the comics," Clark determinedly said. "If it is at all possible, could you bring back the Lana Lang character?"

"Son…" Stan awkwardly paused.

"I know that it is an unusual request, but…" Clark hesitated. "For the sake of my friend…"

"Lana Lang's death is a major turning point for the character," Stan insisted. "Her death inspires Clark Kent to become _Superman_…" He paused as he looked at Clark's concerned facial expression. "What's wrong?"

"My name is Clark Kent," Clark sadly said.

"Caleb," a short-sleeve white shirt and black pants wearing Lana smiled as she walked towards Caleb. Suddenly, Darien Dunson, an assistant director on the film, tranquilized Lana.

"I know this is concerning right now," Stan reassuringly said. "But I promise you and your friend that the real life Lana Lang will be okay… and I wish you luck with your wedding…" He smiled.

"I… I have to go," Clark quickly said as he left.

"I hope I helped," Stan called after him in concern.

Lana woke up as Darien was pushing her over a building. "I'm sorry, Lana," Darien sadly apologized. "But Clark needs to realize that it is his destiny to become _Superman_… and this is the only way that he'll realize that…" Utilizing a rope, Clark caught Lana in midair; however, the rope broke. Lana hurriedly grabbed onto a balcony, which stopped both of them from hitting the ground.

"Crisis averted," Lana smiled. Clark smiled back.

Later, Lana frowned as she walked into the Luthor Mansion. "Lex," she desperately called out.

"Lex is at a meeting, Miss Lang," Lionel smiled.

"I just wanted to say that I will not be investigating Mr. Barron anymore," Lana frowned and determinedly said.

"What do you mean by that," Lionel angrily asked.

"You told me that Mr. Barron was a corrupt man," she angrily said. "You never told me that his wife had cancer…"

"Everyone has a sob story," Lionel shrugged.

"Goodbye, Mr. Luthor," Lana angrily said.

"You do not know the influence of our family, Miss Lang," Lionel angrily said. "You do not know what you are dealing with…"

"Apparently not," Lana frowned as she left the room.

"If you lose this one more time," Lois sarcastically said as she gave Oliver's flash drive back to him. "I'm keeping it…"

"You may want to open the flash drive," Oliver smiled.

"Okay," Lois said in confusion. She opened it to find an engagement ring.

"Well," Oliver smiled.

"I'll think about it," Lois smiled. They kissed.


	9. Elevation

**Chapter Nine**

_Elevation_

"Thank you," Lois smiled as the mail deliverer gave her a package; however, she frowned as she opened the package to see a note with the words, "Chloe Sullivan is in danger."

"Hey," Chloe smiled as she walked towards Lois.

"Hey," Lois awkwardly smiled as she tried to put the note away quickly.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for the day. I'll see you later," Chloe smiled as she started to walk away.

"No, Chloe," Lois hurriedly said. "You cannot leave…"

"Relax," Chloe laughed. "You will not have to do any of my work. I worked ahead, actually," Chloe smiled as she walked towards the elevator.

"Chloe," Lois yelled. Lois' coworkers looked at Lois as if she was crazy and Chloe just smiled as she walked into the elevator.

"Hold the elevator," Jimmy yelled as he ran towards the elevator; however, he looked embarrassed when he saw that Chloe was in the elevator. "I… I can take the stairs," he awkwardly shrugged.

"Nonsense," Chloe determinedly said. "This is a free country. You have as much a right to this elevator as I do…"

"Okay, then," Jimmy awkwardly said as he stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed.

"Perfect," Lois sighed to herself. Suddenly, her phone rang. "Hello," she said in annoyance.

"You do not have a lot of time if you want to save them," a menacing voice said.

"Who is this," Lois angrily demanded; however, all she heard was a dial tone. Lois looked towards the elevator in concern.

Chloe uncomfortably adjusted her red pea coat as she stood next to Jimmy on the elevator. Suddenly, the elevator lights flickered and the elevator came to a screeching stop. "We're not stuck," Jimmy tried to reassure Chloe and himself. "Probably just some technical issues…"

"Perfect," Chloe sighed in annoyance.

_Lana angrily slapped Lex in the face after he had kissed her. "I love Clark," she angrily said. "And I will marry him…" She hurriedly left as someone else entered into the room._

_ "I know how much you love her, Lex," someone sadly said._

_ "Mom," Lex sadly said as he raced towards her and hugged her. "This has to be a dream…"_

_ "It is," she sadly said. "I wanted to show you what your life could be like…"_

_ "What do you mean," Lex asked in confusion. Suddenly, he found himself in the ballroom of the mansion. Lana smiled as she walked towards him and kissed him._

_ "What's the matter," Lana asked as she looked at Lex's confused face. "Since when did it become strange for a wife to kiss her husband…?"_

_ "Husband," Lex asked in confusion. "Wife…" He looked at her in confusion. "Are you pregnant…"_

_ "The costume department thought that a pregnant Cleopatra costume at the masquerade would be scandalous," Lana smiled. "However, I managed to convince them…"_

_ "I…" Lex paused as he found himself in a strange place. "Where are we," he asked his mother._

_ "The Kent House," his mother smiled._

_ "Kent," Lex asked in confusion._

_ "Very funny, Lex," Lois smiled as she walked towards him with Clark._

_ "Are both of you married," he asked in confusion._

_ "He's such a comedian tonight," Lois said and rolled her eyes._

_ "Indeed he is," Chloe smiled as she walked towards them with her husband, Jimmy. "Lex, I wanted to thank you again for helping me on the Luthor book…"_

_ "It got published," he asked in confusion._

_ "Best seller," Chloe smiled._

_ "Don't I get a hug from my best friend," Lana smiled and asked before she and Clark hugged._

_ "No, no, this is not right," Lex quickly said in a panic. "Lois, you are with Oliver…"_

_ "I doubt that both of us would get along," Lois laughed; however, she looked concerned. "Are you okay, Lex?"_

_ "Lana, you're with Clark," he said in a panic._

_ "We're best friends, Lex," Lana tried to reassure him. "Nothing more…" She looked at him in concern. "Are you okay?"_

_ "I'm…" He smiled. "Of course, I'm okay. I was just kidding…" He smiled again because life, even as confusing as it was, seemed perfect._

"Clark," Chloe desperately said through her cellphone. "Clark… it's voicemail," she said in frustration as she hung up the phone.

"Why are you calling Clark at a time like this," Jimmy asked in frustration and confusion.

"I thought his superhero antics could help us out," Chloe sighed in frustration.

"Right, Caleb," Jimmy smiled.

"Let's see," Chloe said as she emptied out her purse on the elevator. "Gum sticks… a pen… a notepad and my wallet…"

"If you were MacGyver, that would have worked," Jimmy smiled sarcastically; however, he looked concerned.

"What's wrong," Chloe asked in confusion.

"If we do not live through this, I want you to know that what happened between me and Kara… it was an accident. Kara did not know about you… she felt so terrible about it that she left shortly afterwards…" Jimmy did not know that someone had kidnapped Kara shortly after she left.

"I wanted to tell you about the operation," Chloe sadly said. "I wanted to protect you; however, I did not want to lose you." She paused as he listened. "My mother had healing yet destructive powers. Each time she touched someone, she would risk healing or killing him or her…, or killing herself. So, she left us and I never knew why until I found the paperwork." She sadly paused. "I went to this doctor who claimed that he could remove the powers, but he secretly wanted me to heal his wife. In the process, I accidentally killed her and he almost killed Clark and me, but we saved each other…" She paused as she sadly looked at him. "I guess I was afraid of how you would react or of the possibility that I could kill you…"

"I'm not going anywhere," he smiled as he grasped her hand. Chloe sadly smiled back.

_The next day, Lana and Lex were preparing to take Daryl, their son, to a doctor appointment. "Could you secure Daryl's car seat," Lana asked as she walked towards the trunk of the car._

_ "I don't think I know how," Lex said in confusion._

_ "Very funny. Car seats do not secure themselves," Lana smiled._

_ "Right," Lex said to himself as he secured the car seat, accidentally injuring his thumb in the process. "Ouch," he said to himself, making Daryl and Lana laugh._

_ "Such a comedian," Lana smiled._

_ "I love you, and I love this," Lex's smiled._

_ "And you could have it," Lex's mother smiled as Lex found himself in the mansion today. "Do not follow the corrupt Luthor legacy, Lex. Make one for yourself," she smiled._

_ "Lana's getting married tomorrow," he quickly said. "I need to find a way to stop the wedding…" _

_ "That's not what I meant," she sadly frowned. "I did not know that Lana and Clark were together… think about Clark, Lex…" _ Suddenly, Lex woke up.

"My pocketknife," Jimmy quickly said.

"What?"

"My pocketknife," Jimmy determinedly said. "My grandfather served in the Korean War, and he gave me this pocketknife." He hurriedly started stabbing the ceiling with it and the ceiling collapsed.

"That was fast," Chloe said.

"Thanks for the help, Jim," Lois, as _Wonder Woman_, said. She lowered a rope down for them, which they hurriedly climbed.

"How did you know that we were in danger," Chloe asked in confusion.

"Some moron with the name of Brainiac threatened to blow the elevator up," Lois said and rolled her eyes.

"Brainiac," Chloe worriedly asked.

Later, Jimmy accidentally gave himself a paper cut in the copying room. "Chloe," he called out in pain. "A little help, please," he smiled as he showed her his bleeding thumb.

"Are you sure," Chloe nervously asked, to which he nodded. She hurriedly touched his thumb, healing it in the process.

"Like it never even happened," he smiled. "Definitely better than a bandage…" She smiled and kissed him. "Definitely better than a bandage," he smiled as they hugged.


	10. Bad Luck

**Chapter Ten**

_Bad Luck_

A strapless white wedding dress wearing Lois smiled as she walked towards a tuxedo wearing Oliver. "You decided to show up, huh," Oliver asked and smiled.

"I did not want to embarrass you by standing you up at the altar," Lois smiled. "Although, I may change my mind and pull a runaway bride…" She smiled as they kissed.

"Let's see," a strapless purple dress wearing Chloe smiled as she walked with a strapless white dress and gray belt wearing Lana. "Twenty bags of potpourri… seven gifts for the wedding party… and a partridge in a pear tree…" She smiled. "And since Lois decided to get married on the same day, I have to split my time between two weddings…"

"You forgot the twenty pesto chicken dinners," Lana smiled and laughed. "And that does sound like something Lois would do…"

"Son," Lionel angrily said as he walked into Lex's office. "Why is the Barron Merger not done?"

"Today is Lana's wedding day," Lex sadly said as he stared out the window.

"I'm sorry about that, Lex, but the Barron Merger was due today," Lionel said in frustration as Lex said nothing. "Why aren't you talking to me?"

"For my entire life, you never talked to me about anything except for business matters," Lex sadly said.

"I just wanted to give you a good financial future, Lex," Lionel determinedly said.

"But there was something else," Lex angrily said. "All this time, I felt like what happened to Julian was my fault…"

"It wasn't," Lionel sadly said. "I blamed myself, Lex. If I haven't left that night…"

"You treated it like it was my fault," Lex angrily said. "If I haven't left him, Julian would be still alive…"

"It wasn't your fault," Lionel sadly said as Lex walked out of the room. "It wasn't your fault. I'm going to make it up to you." He paused as he saw an engagement photo of Clark and Lana. "I'm going to make it up to you," Lionel said as he clutched the engagement photo in his hand.

Lois and Oliver kissed at the end of their wedding ceremony. Suddenly, an arrow directly hit Oliver in the heart, causing him to collapse. "Oliver," Lois desperately wept as she hugged his unconscious body. "Oliver…" Tears streamed down her face.

"Clark," Caleb asked as he walked towards Clark. "Could you help me with my bowtie?"

"Sure," Clark smiled as he started to work on Caleb's bowtie. "Crisis averted, huh?"

"What do you mean," Caleb asked in confusion.

"Lana's alive," Clark smiled as he tied the bowtie.

"I'm still worried," Caleb said in concern. "In the issue, Lionel kills Lana. An insane assistant director is not even in the comics."

"Don't worry," Clark smiled. "I'll be there in case anything happens." Clark could not believe it, but he was starting to accept the _Superman_ idea.

Later, Lana and Clark smiled as they kissed and danced at their wedding reception. "I know that we talked about this before," Clark smiled. "However, I'm serious about it now." Lana looked at him curiously. "What if I became _Superman_?"

"I would support you 100%," Lana smiled. "However, I want you to know that as much as I love the _Superman_ idea, I love the man behind the mask more." She smiled as she left to use the bathroom.

_Twenty minutes later…_

Clark walked over towards Chloe in concern. "Could you make sure that Lana is okay? She left to use the bathroom almost twenty minutes ago…"

"Sure." Chloe walked into the bathroom; however, she raced back out. "Clark," she said in concern. "Lana is gone and the window is broken."

"Clark," Caleb said in concern. "What if…"

"It's going to be okay, Caleb. It's going to be okay." Clark tried to reassure Caleb, even though he was not sure himself.


	11. Second Wedding

**Chapter Eleven**

_Second Wedding_

A teary-eyed Lois sadly frowned as she threw out her _Wonder Woman _costume. "I'm sorry, Ollie," she sadly whispered.

_"Hey," Chloe smiled as Lana slowly started to wake up. "Wake up, sleepyhead…"_

_ "Where am I," Lana asked in confusion as she realized that she was on the ground. "And did you just enter into the room from a bookcase…"_

_ "I've heard of wedding day jitters before, but yours are ridiculous," Chloe smiled as she helped Lana off the ground. "A bookcase door, what a ridiculous idea…"_

_ "I'm already married, Chloe," Lana said in concern. "And I know what I saw…"_

_ "Right," Chloe smiled and laughed. "You told me about that dream where you married Clark…"_

_ "It was not a dream," Lana insisted. "I was wearing my wedding dress and you were wearing your maid of honor dress…"_

_ "I see," Chloe smiled and laughed. "Do you have psychic powers that you never told me about?"_

_ "No, Chloe," Mary said in concern. "I promise you that it happened…"_

_ "And I promise you that it did not," Chloe said in concern. "Let's see… we have twenty bags of potpourri… seven gifts for the wedding party… and a partridge in a pear tree…"_

_ "We had this conversation before," Lana determinedly said._

_ "And blindfolds," Chloe smiled as she gave a confused Lana a blindfold. "It is a Sullivan family tradition…"_

_ "What is," Lana asked in confusion._

_ "It is a tradition in my family," Chloe smiled. "The bride and groom wear blindfolds to show that love is blind during the wedding ceremony. After the wedding ceremony, they take off the blindfolds to show that love is not blind anymore. Please wear it, Lana, it will mean so much to me…" Chloe smiled._

_ "Okay," Lana forced a smile as she put the blindfold on. "Maybe we did not have this conversation before," she said in confusion._

"Where are you, Lana," Clark said in concern as he, Chloe and Caleb looked out the broken window.

"The fire escape is down," Chloe suddenly said. "Most of the time, it is up, but somebody must have taken it down…" She hurriedly climbed up the fire escape and Clark and Caleb followed her.

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister smiled as Lana and her groom kissed. Chloe and the best man removed the blindfolds from Lana and her groom. To her horror, Lana realized that the person that she had just married was Lex, not Clark._

_ "Chloe," Lana said in a panic. She tried to reach Chloe's arm; however, her hand went through Chloe's arm. "You're… you're a hologram," Lana said in a panic. Suddenly, Lana ran away from the altar._

"There's nothing in here," Clark, said in frustration as he, Chloe and Caleb walked into the room where the fire escape led.

"Except a bookcase," Chloe curiously said as she walked towards the bookcase.

A tired Lana collapsed and hyperventilated in the bridal preparation room. "Lana," Lionel happily said. "Is everything okay?" As Lionel said this, Lana looked up to see him burning the wedding certificate of Lana and Clark in the fireplace. Without a word, Lana hurriedly left. "Mary," Lionel desperately called out after her. "It's not what it looks like…" He ran after her as she ran towards the bookcase. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving," she angrily said as she tried to push the bookcase to the side.

"Think of how this will affect my son," Lionel angrily said. "He does not know that you were with Clark. I made him forget about your marriage because it devastated him…"

"Tell Lex that I am sorry," Lana sadly said. "Mr. Luthor, please try to think of how this will affect Clark." She paused. "I love Clark, Mr. Luthor." Just as Lana started to open the bookcase, Lionel stabbed her in the heart, making her fall to the ground.

"Lana," Chloe called out in a panic as she opened the bookcase. Suddenly, she saw Lana's bloody and dead body on the ground. "Lana," Chloe cried as she knelt down beside her. Suddenly, Chloe looked up to see Lionel. "You did this," a teary-eyed Chloe angrily said as she walked towards him. "I know you did…" Suddenly, she pushed him through the window, sending Lionel Luthor to his death.

"Chloe," Clark called out in concern as he pushed the bookcase to the side. Suddenly, he saw Lana. "Lana," Clark said as tears streamed down his face.

"Clark," Chloe wept as she hugged a weeping Clark.

"Lama," he sadly said.

"Lana… dad," Lex sadly wept as he watched them from a noise blocking glass room above. A teary-eyed Lex angrily looked at Chloe and Clark. "It was your fault," he sadly yet determinedly said.

Later, Chloe sadly sat by Caleb on the playground swings. "I'm sorry, Chloe," Caleb sadly said.

"I…" Chloe determinedly paused. "I need you to tell me everything you know about _Superman_…" She sadly yet determinedly looked at him as Caleb told her everything he knew about the _Superman_ mythos.

"I'm sorry, Lana," Clark sadly said before he threw his _Superman_ costume in the trash.

Lois determinedly frowned as she tried to study the DNA on the arrow that someone had used to murder Oliver.

"I was wondering where you guys were," Jimmy smiled as he walked towards Chloe and Caleb.

"Jimmy," Chloe sadly said. "There's something I need to tell you…"

"Chloe, I…" Jimmy paused and smiled. "I can't wait another minute." He bent down on one knee. "Chloe Sullivan," he smiled. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife…"

"I…" Chloe sadly paused. "I want to, Jimmy, but I have to tell you something…"

"Go ahead," he smiled.

"I…" Chloe paused as several FBI agents ran towards them.

"Chloe Sullivan," one of them said. "You are under arrest for the murder of Lionel Luthor…"

"What," Jimmy asked in a panic. "That's not true. She…"

"Jimmy," Chloe desperately said as two agents carried her away. "Get Clark and Lois…"

"I will," he quickly said as he left to find them. The FBI agents left with Chloe.

"Lois," Jimmy desperately said as he knocked on the door of her apartment.

"I want to be alone, Jimmy," she sadly said.

"Chloe is missing," he called out desperately. "And I need your help…"

"I'll go," Lois said as she opened the door. "Just this one time…"

"Thank you," Jimmy desperately said as they left for Clark's apartment.

"I'll go," Clark determinedly said after Jimmy had explained what had happened. "Just this one time…"

"Funny," Lois frowned and raised her eyebrows. "That's what I said." They left.


	12. The Journey

**Chapter Twelve **

_The Journey_

Tess Mercer frowned as she stepped onto the ice. As the wind started to sway her long, red and wavy hair, she adjusted her winter coat over her blue jeans. "Ms. Mercer," the supervisor of that site said as he walked to her. "Why are you searching for your brother out here?"

"I know my brother," she determinedly said. "He would go someplace remote… keep searching," she frowned.

"Yes, madam," the supervisor sadly said. Suddenly, the ice ceiling caved in, making Tess and the supervisor gasp.

"Ms. Mercer," a man said as he walked towards her.

"You're _Superman_," Tess said in shock.

"Yes," he awkwardly said. "Ms. Mercer, I believe that your life is in danger…"

"Why do you believe that," Tess asked in concern.

"One of my friends is looking for you," he sadly said. "I am sorry about this, Ms. Mercer, but you have to come with me." He sedated her and carried her away, leaving a stunned supervisor behind.

Chloe uncomfortably wriggled against her restraints. She was wearing a green jumpsuit with the number 66 on it. "Prisoner 66," a guard said as he walked into the room.

"I have a name," Chloe determinedly said as she struggled some more. "It's Chloe…"

"You don't have a name here," the guard angrily said as he walked towards her. "Lex brought you here because he suspected you in the murder of Lionel Luthor…"

"Let me explain," a teary-eyed Chloe pleaded. "At least allow me to go through the legal system back home…"

"The legal system back home will not give you the punishment that you deserve," the guard said as he angrily gripped Chloe's neck. "The only reason why Lex is not killing you now is because he wants some information…"

"You'll never get anything out of me," Chloe angrily said.

"You know," the guard smiled as he walked over to a table. "You are just like your mother…" He removed the tablecloth from the table, revealing several syringes filled with a blue liquid.

"Don't talk about my mother," Chloe angrily said.

"Well, who do you want me to talk about, then," the guard smiled as he picked up a syringe. "Lionel Luthor?" As he turned around, he saw that Chloe was gone.

Lois frowned as she walked through the Luthor Mansion. She quickly adjusted her maid attire as she walked into the living room. "Bingo," Lois whispered to herself as she noticed something under a candleholder.

"The Luthors already have a maid service," Tess frowned as she walked into the room.

"I'm so sorry, Ms.…" Lois' false nervousness decreased as she looked at Tess.

"Mercer," Tess frowned.

"Mercer," Lois frowned back. "I'm just a big fan of the Luthor family and... I wanted to tour the facility…"

"Well," Tess frowned as she walked towards her. "Now that you took you tour, I am sure that you would not mind exiting the premises…"

"Fine," Lois frowned as she started to walk past Tess.

"You missed a spot," Tess said, making her stop.

"I never do," Lois frowned as she walked out of the living room.

"Come on, Chloe," Chloe nervously said to herself as she ran. "There has to be an exit somewhere…"

"There is," the guard said as he injected Chloe with the serum. "But you will never find it…."

"I…" Chloe's tired eyes wearily looked at him.

"What is the alternate name of _Superman_," the guard smiled and asked.

"Clark Kent," Chloe weakly said.

"Thank you," the guard smiled as he removed the serum from her.

"_Superman_ is just a comic book," Chloe said in a panic. "It is nothing else…"

"It is something else," the guard smiled as he walked away from her.

"Lex wants to kill Clark," Chloe said in a panic.

A gun carrying Lois frowned as she walked into the makeshift prison. "Hello," she called out.

"Lois," someone said, making her jump. She hurriedly turned around to see Clark.

"Don't scare me like that next time," she said in annoyance. "I was about ready to use this on you…" She showed him the gun.

"Don't use that, Lois," Clark angrily said as he took the gun away from her. "You're better than that. I know you are…"

"Maybe I used to be," Lois angrily said. "Clark," she said as her eyes watered. "I was not able to protect Ollie…"

"It wasn't your fault," Clark sadly said.

"It was," Lois angrily insisted as she tried to take the gun away from him. "And I want to make sure that it never happens again…"

"Why are you guys arguing," Caleb asked in confusion as he walked towards them. "We have to find Chloe…"

"Caleb," Clark said in concern as he raced towards him. "You have to leave… you're not safe here…"

"I'm not leaving until we find Chloe," Caleb determinedly said. "She's one of my best friends as well and…"

"Caleb," Clark determinedly said. "You're not safe here…"

"No," Chloe weakly said as she walked towards Clark. "You're not safe here…" Suddenly, one of the guards quickly threw a knife towards Clark's heart, making him collapse in pain. Lois hurriedly shot the guard.

"Lois," Clark said as he tried to catch his breath. "Don't become…"

"Trigger happy," Caleb sadly smiled. "In all seriousness, Lois, you were not like that in the comics…."

"We have bigger concerns than the comics," Lois angrily said.

"I'll help him, Lois," Chloe sadly said as she knelt down beside Clark. "I'll use my restorative abilities and…."

"You can't," Clark sadly said as he grasped Chloe's hand. "You could die, Chloe… you'll lose your abilities…"

"I would lose all of that," a teary-eyed Chloe smiled. "Before I lost my best friend…" She grabbed Clark by the shoulders.

"Hang on, Clark," Lois sadly said as her eyes watered.

"Lana," Clark weakly said.

"I'm losing him," Chloe said in a panic.

"Come on, Clark," Lois sadly said.

"Lana," Clark weakly said as his eyes opened.

"Clark," a relieved Lois said. "You're okay…" She awkwardly paused. "I mean, I'll… I guess I'll have to put up with Chloe's best friend…" Everyone secretly smiled.

"We still have another issue, though," Caleb said in concern. "How are we getting out of here?"

"Hmmm…" Chloe paused as she looked around. Suddenly, she saw a grappling hook. "Comic book illogic," she said as she grabbed the hook and broke one of the prison windows with it. "Do not fail me now…" She threw the grappling hook out the window, which clinked as it attached itself to a building. "Are you ready to go," Chloe smiled as she looked at Lois, Caleb and Clark.

"More than ready," Lois said in annoyance as the group grabbed onto the rope end of the grappling hook. They left.

Tess frowned as she removed the protective cover from Lex's desk. "Why would he bring me back here," she angrily asked herself. "This is the first place that she would look for me…" Tess paused as she found a picture of Lana. She picked it up and looked at it sadly.

Tears filled Chloe's eyes as she watched an old video of herself and Lana. Both of them had gone to the local McNamara amusement park. Lana had wanted to ride the Ferris wheel; however, Chloe wanted to wait until Lionel Luthor called her because he had said that he was going to call her with a job offer. "Life is too short," Lana had said and smiled. "To wait for the Luthors…"

"You're right," Chloe had smiled and she rode the Ferris wheel with Lana. Lionel never called.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door of Chloe's apartment. Chloe hurriedly brushed away her tears as she opened the door. "Thank goodness you're safe," Jimmy, Chloe's boyfriend, smiled in relief as he hugged her.

"I couldn't wait to see you," Chloe smiled.

"Chloe," Jimmy apologetically said. "I understand if you need more time…"

"No," Chloe smiled.

"No," Jimmy asked in confusion.

"Lana once told me that life was too short to spend on the Luthor family," she smiled.

"What are you saying," he smiled and asked in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious," Chloe smiled. "I'm saying… yes, Jimmy… yes, I will marry you." She smiled as they kissed.

Lois looked at Clark as he walked towards her cubicle corner with a box of items. "Did you get fired," Lois asked in confusion.

"No," he smiled. "Promoted… I guess we're neighbors, Lois."

"Darn," she said in annoyance. "I always hoped that it would be a quiet cubicle corner." In response, Clark just smiled and shook his head. As he walked away from her, Lois looked after him unsurely.


	13. Bette

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Bette_

Lois frowned as she looked up from her desk. A red flannel shirt and blue jeans wearing Clark had walked into the office. "What," he smiled and asked in confusion.

"Is that your normal work attire," Lois asked as she pointed to his clothes with her pen.

"As a matter of fact, it is," Clark smiled. "Why…"

"Please, Clark," Lois rolled her eyes as she stood up from her desk. "The Brawny Man wore outfits more suited for the corporate jungle…" She awkwardly paused. "Didn't anyone give you advice on your work attire before or…?"

"They said nothing," Clark smiled and shrugged.

"They were probably too polite to say anything," Lois grumbled under her breath. "Okay, I have an hour before my meeting… we're going shopping, Clark…" She grabbed him by the arm.

"I cannot afford anything too expensive," Clark hurriedly said.

"I think that's obvious," Lois rolled her eyes as she pulled him out of the building.

_One hour later…_

Lois smiled as she pulled Clark back into the building. "Well, we found expensive looking clothing at your discount prices…" She smiled. "I'd say… mission accomplished."

"Yeah, because you know that I am such a cheapskate," Clark sarcastically said and smiled.

"Do you really want me to answer that," Lois sarcastically asked. Suddenly, a loud explosion shook the building, making Lois fall towards Clark. "What… the… heck… happened," Lois asked in concern. "Either we have a chemistry lab next door or…"

"That would be one heck of a chemistry lab," Clark said in concern.

"Clark," Chloe called in concern as she slowly walked through the rubble. She adjusted her blue jean jacket over her blue jeans as she looked for Clark. "Clark," Chloe called out again.

"Help." A whimpering voice seemed to say as it walked towards Chloe. "Help…" Chloe looked forward to see a teenage girl walking towards her. The girl was wearing a sleeveless, purple and torn shirt with torn blue capris. Dust filled her black and purple highlighted hair. "Help," the girl weakly called again as Chloe ran towards her.

"It's going to be okay," Chloe hurriedly told her as she scanned the rubble for medical personnel. "Someone help us, please! Over here!" Suddenly, a doctor coat wearing man with black and curly hair rushed towards them with an oxygen tank.

"Hi," the man hurriedly said as he knelt down beside them and connected the girl to an oxygen tank. "I'm Dr. Davis Bloome… what happened…"

"I don't know," Chloe said in a panic. "I just saw her walking through the rubble and crying for help…"

"It's going to be okay," Davis quickly said to Chloe before he looked at the girl. "Do you remember your name?"

"Bet…" The girl paused. "Bette…."

"Bette," Davis smiled. "That's great that you're able to remember… where are your parents?"

"They…" She sadly paused. "They died when I was six…"

"I'm so sorry," Davis sadly said. "However…" Davis' disposition changed to a smile. "This woman stopped to make sure that you are okay because she cared about you… what's your name," he smiled as he looked at Chloe.

"Chloe," Chloe hurriedly smiled. "Chloe Sullivan…"

"Bette," Davis smiled as he looked at Bette. "How would you like to spend the afternoon with Chloe and me?"

_One hour later…_

"Chloe," Clark called as he walked through the rubble. He had heard Chloe's voice calling him; so, he had gone over to investigate. "Chloe," he called out in concern.

"Help," a woman weakly called out. As Clark ran towards the direction of the voice, he saw a white coat with matching heels wearing woman buried under the rubble. Clark hurriedly removed the rubble and picked up the woman… who was Tess Mercer… "You're my hero," she weakly said as her eyes fluttered open.

"I wouldn't say that, just yet," Clark said in concern as he carried her through the rubble.

"You're Superman," Tess weakly said.

"I've been called worse," Clark awkwardly said. Sensing his nervousness, Tess hurriedly closed her eyes again.

Chloe nervously grasped her foam coffee cup in the hospital waiting room. She was waiting for Davis and Bette to return from the examination room. Davis smiled as he walked out of the examination room and towards Chloe. "Where's Bette," Chloe asked in concern.

"I asked a female doctor to examine her," Davis smiled as he sat down next to Chloe. "I thought that it would be more comfortable for both of us…"

"Definitely," Chloe smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"You know," Davis smiled as he looked at Chloe. "Not everyone would do what you did today…"

"They should," Chloe frowned and shrugged.

"They don't," Davis sadly frowned. "From my experience, I can tell you that a lot of people just do not care…"

"From your experience," Chloe asked in confusion.

"I was a foster kid," he determinedly said. "People bounced me around from foster home to foster home… everyone claimed that I had adjustment problems…"

"I don't think you would have adjustment problems," Chloe sadly smiled. "I know what she's going through as well…" Davis looked at her curiously. "To a lesser extent," Chloe sadly shrugged. "My mother had medical problems that could harm me; so, she left to protect me. Dad constantly worked to support us; so, I was a latchkey kid…"

"I guess both of us are makeshift orphans," Davis smiled and shrugged. Chloe smiled back.

"Dr. Bloome and Ms. Sullivan," the female doctor smiled as she walked out of the examination room with Bette. "Bette is going to be fine…"

"Thanks for your help," Bette smiled as she looked at Davis and Chloe. "I should be going…" As she started to leave, Davis stopped her.

"You know," Davis smiled. "I know a friend of mine that would probably be willing to let you live with her for a while…" He smiled as he looked at Chloe.

"Yeah, sure," Chloe awkwardly shrugged and forced a smile. "Why not?"

_One hour later…_

"Make yourself at home," Chloe awkwardly smiled as she walked into her apartment with Bette.

"No way," Bette smiled as she walked towards something.

"No way… what," Chloe asked in concern as she walked towards her.

"You have the entire _Star Wars_ saga," Bette smiled as she held up the DVD case. "Including the prequels," Bette smiled.

"Including the prequels," Chloe embarrassedly smiled and shrugged. "Kind of a very guilty pleasure…"

"No pleasure is guilty," Bette smiled as she put the DVD case back. "If something brings you pleasure, you should not feel guilty about it…"

"You have a lot to learn, young Padawan," Chloe smiled.

"Chloe," Caleb called through Chloe's apartment door.

"I'll get that," Chloe smiled as she looked at Bette; however, Bette seemed nervous. "Don't worry… he's a friend of mine…" As Chloe opened the door, Caleb looked at Bette curiously.

"Who's this," Caleb asked.

"Uh, Caleb, this is Bette," Chloe smiled as she introduced him. "Bette, Caleb…"

"Bette," Caleb hurriedly said to himself. "Uh, Chloe, may I see you for a minute?"

"Sure," Chloe shrugged as they walked into the guest room. Caleb closed the door behind them. "What is this about," Chloe smiled and asked Caleb in confusion.

"Bette is Plastique in the comics," Caleb determinedly said. "She constantly walks the line between hero and villain in the comics…" Bette sadly frowned as she listened.

"I don't think she is Plastique, Caleb," Chloe smiled as she tried to walk towards the door; however, Caleb stopped her.

"No, Chloe," Caleb insisted. "You promised me that you would listen to me after Lana died… please listen to me now… you're in danger, Chloe…"

"I'm not, Caleb," Chloe determinedly said as she opened the door.

"I… I couldn't help but overhear," Bette awkwardly said as she looked at Caleb and Chloe. "I hope I'm one of the heroes," she awkwardly smiled.

"You are," Chloe insisted. "And Caleb was just leaving…"

"But supersonic hearing is one of Plastique's powers," Caleb insisted.

"I'll see you later, Caleb," Chloe smiled as Caleb left. "He's quite a handful, isn't he?"

"He's a handful, alright," Bette smiled.

"I have to get to work," Chloe hurriedly said. "However, I'm going to call my friend Clark to see if he can…"

"I don't need a babysitter," Bette angrily said.

"I know you don't," Chloe hurriedly said. "I just think it would be good if you and Clark spent some time together…"

Clark adjusted his tie as he walked towards his boss' office. The new boss' assistant had called Clark, stating that the new boss had wanted to see him. As Clark walked into his boss' office, a black turtleneck dress-wearing woman with red hair smiled at him. "You're my boss," Clark asked unsurely.

"Yes," Tess laughed. "Why? Have we met before, Mr. Kent?" She secretly smiled.

"Uh, no," he hurriedly said.

"I didn't think so," she smiled. "You wouldn't be that easy to forget…"

"I just heard that you were hurt by the explosion," he said in confusion. "And you're back to work… already?"

"It takes more than that to keep me down," Tess smiled. "A change of attire and I'm fine…" She paused. "However, I was really wondering if you had heard anything regarding the disappearance of Lex Luthor…"

"Should I have," Clark nervously asked.

"You're a reporter," she smiled as she grasped her hands together. "Mr. Luthor's disappearance should be one of your top priorities… all of the public knows about the story; so, it will sell…"

"I've only heard of the Luthors via the media. The big business tycoons," Clark quickly said. "If we want to maintain our competitive edge, shouldn't we try to cover something that everyone else has not covered?"

"Well," Tess smiled and shrugged. "I thought that you would be able to put a new twist on the story…"

"Again, I've only heard of the Luthors via the extensive media coverage. If that is all, Ms. Mercer, I'd like to get back to work."

"Tess," she frowned. "And that is all."

"Good day, Tess," Clark frowned as he walked out of her office.

"He's touchy," Tess' assistant smiled as he walked into her office.

"And secretive," Tess frowned. "I believe that he knows more about Lex's disappearance than he is letting on." She frowned as she looked at her assistant. "Keep an eye on him…"

"Yes, ma'am," Tess' assistant nervously said as he raced out of her office. Tess frowned after him.

As Clark was walking down the stairs of the office, his phone rang. "Chloe," he said as he picked it up. "I'll be right there…" He hurriedly left.

As Chloe walked into Lana's psychology office, she found a note from Lana.

_Chloe,_

_You are probably wondering why your crazy friend has picked you as her predecessor. To summarize, Chloe, you are the most caring and loving person that I know. I could think of no better predecessor than my best friend… and that is not biased. _

_ Love,_

_ Lana_

_ P.S. I also thought that your weird sense of humor would also make you perfect for the job._

Chloe's eyes watered as she read the note. "Oh, Lana," she smiled as she reached for the light switch. As she turned on the light, one of the bulbs went out. "Naturally," Chloe laughed. She grabbed a bulb and lifted herself onto the table.

"I guess I could say that I know where you work," Davis smiled as he walked into the office.

"Yeah," Chloe smiled as she tried to reach the light. "But where could you use that information… the Better Business Bureau?"

"You never know," he smiled. "If you receive an anonymous complaint, you will know where it is from."

"You bet I will," Chloe smiled.

"Which brings us to the question," Davis smiled as he walked towards her. "How many Chloes does it take to change a light bulb?"

"One, if I could reach it," she smiled.

"Here, let me help you," he smiled as he got onto the table. "I figured that I owed you for the adoption ambush…"

"Oh, you mean when you suggested to Bette that she could stay with me even though you did not ask me first," Chloe smiled.

"Something like that," he smiled. "How is that going?"

"Perfect," Chloe smiled as she tried to reach for the light fixture. "She's a great girl and we have a similar sense of humor…"

"I figured," he smiled. "Let's focus on changing the light, shall we?" He reached up and replaced the light bulb, flooding the room with light.

"Great," Chloe smiled. "Except for the fact that I think I need sunglasses…"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"I'm engaged," she awkwardly blurted out as she held up her hand to show him the ring.

"Wow," he awkwardly laughed. "Do you always blurt out to random strangers that you are engaged?"

"Just the really strange ones," Chloe smiled as they got off the table.

"I've heard a lot of words growing up, but love was never one of them. If you have it, hold onto it," Davis smiled.

"Wow," Chloe smiled. "Does Dr. Davis also practice psychology in his spare time?"

"Right," he smiled. "I probably need to say something manly… you know what, I'm late for my karate class," he smiled.

"Well, you should be going," Chloe sarcastically smiled.

"You're probably right," he smiled as he started to leave. "Bye." He left.

Bette sadly frowned as she walked with Clark. "This is nice of you and all… but I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm not here to babysit," Clark smiled and shrugged. "I'm here to walk with you…" Suddenly, Lois walked towards them. "Lois," Clark smiled in confusion. "How did you know that I was here?"

"I listened in on your conversation," Lois breathlessly said.

"Of course," Clark smiled.

"Caleb warned me about her," Lois whispered to Clark as she looked at Bette.

"Lois," Clark warningly said. "She can hear you."

"I don't care," Lois quickly said. "Caleb told me that she was dangerous…"

"Uh, Caleb likes to believe that his comic book characters are real… us," Clark awkwardly apologized to Bette. "He'll grow out of it…"

"He was right about a lot of things," Lois insisted before she looked at Bette. "Bette," she sadly said. "I have to ask you something… have you been convicted of any misdemeanors or felonies?"

"Lois," Clark warningly said.

"There you are," a teen boy angrily said as he walked towards Bette. "You're that freak that caused the building explosion…"

"No, please," Bette sadly pleaded.

"Did you ever think that you could live a normal life," the boy smiled. Suddenly, the boy self-combusted…

"What… the… heck… was… that," Lois nervously asked. "Clark, I'm going to run and I strongly suggest that you do the same…"

"I…" Bette sadly looked at them with tears in her eyes. "I have to find Chloe." She hurriedly left.

_Five minutes later…_

Clark hurriedly raced into the hospital. "I need to see Dr. Bloome immediately," he told the front desk.

"What's wrong," Davis asked as he walked towards Clark.

"Are you Dr. Bloome," Clark hurriedly asked Davis.

"Yes… why?"

"My friend, Chloe Sullivan, helped a girl named Bette today and she told me that you were there as well…"

"Chloe's fiancé," Davis happily said. "It's nice to meet you and…"

"Fiancé," Clark questioningly asked.

"Oh, no," Davis groaned. "I jumped the gun… she told me that she was engaged…. She didn't tell you…"

"No," Clark said in concern. "Doesn't matter… I need to find all of the information on Bette that I can…"

"That's not possible," Davis determinedly said. "Patient privilege…"

"She could be dangerous," Clark insisted.

"She's not," Davis insisted.

"Here," Bette smiled as she gave Chloe an omelet on a plate.

"Wow," Chloe smiled as she looked at the omelet. "You were getting tired of my poorly cooked vegetable medleys, huh?"

"Hey," Bette smiled. "If you think your vegetable medley is poorly cooked, just try my omelet…" Suddenly, her phone rang.

"You have a cell phone," Chloe asked in confusion.

"It was given to me," Bette quickly said as she walked out to the balcony of the apartment. "Hello?"

"Bette," Tess said. "I know that you think that this Chloe Sullivan wants to help you; however, she just wants to kill you."

"That's not true, Tess," Bette angrily said.

"Look at her," Tess said in frustration. "Listen to her…" Suddenly, Chloe's phone rang.

"Clark," Chloe said in surprise as she answered her phone. "Is something wrong? Bette did what?"

"Chloe and her friends," Tess determinedly said. "They don't want to help you, Bette. They want to kill you."

"Goodbye, Tess," Bette angrily said as she hung up the phone. She walked back into Chloe's apartment.

"Hey, Bette," Chloe uneasily said. "How would you like to go for a drive with me? We could go shopping or…"

"I don't believe this," Bette angrily said. "Tess was right… I thought you wanted to help me… all that you wanted to do was kill me…"

"That's not true," Chloe worriedly said. "Just come with me, Bette…" As Chloe left the apartment, Bette pushed her through the staircase railing. As Chloe struggled to get up from the ground, she looked at Bette in shock and worriedly.

"Goodbye, Chloe," a tearful Bette angrily said. Suddenly, someone pushed her out of the way.

"Are you okay," Clark worriedly asked Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe worriedly said.

_One hour later…_

As Bette struggled against her constraints in a van, Tess walked into the van. "I don't want to say that I told you so, but…."

"Don't hurt Chloe," a tearful Bette desperately pleaded.

"I'd say you already did that enough for both of us," Tess smiled. "I will hurt Chloe if she gets in the way of my search for my brother…"

"What do you need me for," Bette desperately asked.

"You…" Tess smiled. "You're a trained little monkey that is going to help me my brother." She smiled as she left the van and closed the door behind her.

"Boss," Tess' assistant nervously asked as he walked towards her. "Are you still planning to murder her?"

"Of course," Tess smiled as she walked away from the van.

Tears filled Chloe's eyes as she sat on her sofa. "What's wrong," Clark asked as he walked towards her.

"Lana thought that I could help them," she sadly said. "I can't…"

"Just because there's one bad apple does not mean that the whole dozen is bad," Clark sadly smiled.

"Promise me that Bette won't be hurt," Chloe determinedly said.

"She's going to a nice facility where they can help her, Chloe," Clark smiled. "She won't be hurt…" He paused. "Happy engagement, by the way…" Chloe looked at him in surprise. "Davis told me the good news…"

"I meant to tell you," Chloe apologetically said. "I did… it's just…"

"You didn't know how I would take it because of Lana," Clark sadly asked.

"I…." Chloe sadly paused. "I was wondering if you would consider being my best man…."

"Chloe," Clark sadly said. "I'm sorry, but I can't… I… I have to go." He hurriedly left her apartment. Chloe looked after him tearfully.

_One hour later…_

"Anyway, Clark said that Bette went to a nice facility," Chloe sadly said as she left a message on Davis' phone. "I just wanted to say thank you for your help and… be safe." As Chloe hung up her phone, she had no idea that a covered-in-blood Davis was just outside of his apartment. He screamed as he woke up.


	14. Endless Cycle

**Chapter Three**

_Endless Cycle_

Chloe frowned as she walked into Tess' ballroom with Clark. Chloe's hair was in a half up and half down fashion, separated by a black clip, and she was wearing a beige strapless dress with floral designs on it. "I can't believe you talked me into this," Clark groaned as he adjusted his tuxedo.

"You deserve to have some fun in your life, Clark," Chloe insisted as she looked at him.

"Tess' save-the-rainforest bash is not my definition of 'fun,'" Clark frowned.

"I need you to be my eyes and ears," Chloe insisted. "I believe that this little stunt of Tess' is nothing more than a publicity coup…" She paused as she noticed Lois standing in the corner. Lois frowned as she adjusted her long-sleeve red blouse and beige skirt. "I know someone else who needs you," Chloe smiled at Clark.

"I can't, Chloe," Clark sadly said. "Lana…"

"Would want you to be happy," Chloe smiled.

"Please do not presume what Lana wants for me," Clark frowned.

"I don't presume. I know," Chloe smiled.

"Ouch," Lois frowned as Tess walked past her. Suddenly, the woman standing next to Lois fell towards her.

"I'm sorry," the woman quickly said. "I felt a sharp sting and I…"

"It's fine," Lois quickly said; however, she frowned at Tess. "I felt a sharp sting as well…"

"I'm sorry," Tess smiled at Lois. "I guess my corsage poked you…" Tess smiled as she pointed to her white rose corsage. "You know what they say… every rose has its thorns…" Suddenly, the woman standing next to Lois groaned. "Again, I'm sorry," Tess apologized to the woman. "Trust me, it was not meant for you…"

"I'm sure," Lois frowned as Tess worked her way to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tess smiled as she addressed her audience. "Thank you for coming tonight…"

"She could not express enough gratitude for that," Chloe whispered to Clark; however, he quickly nudged her.

"I hate to put a damper on the occasion," Tess frowned. "However, I believe that Oliver Queen and his company stole from my company…" Suddenly, Lois fainted.

"Lois," Clark and Chloe said in concern as they raced towards her.

_One hour later…_

"This is against my better judgment, you know," Chloe frowned as she looked at Lois, who was struggling for breath on the psychology couch of Lana's office.

"It should be your better judgment," Lois gasped for air. "If I go to the hospital and die, I will leave you with expensive medical bills…"

"Lois, I want you here," Chloe said in concern. "Even if I have to pay for a ton of medical bills…"

"Don't be selfish," Lois smiled as she struggled for air. "Think about me… I won't be able to pay all of those medical bills if I go to the hospital and live…"

"I'll help you," Chloe insisted. "Lois…" Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "That better be Davis," Chloe said in concern as she raced towards the door.

"You called Dr. Bloome," Lois groaned.

"Yes and you are just going to have to deal with it," Chloe frowned before she opened the door. "Not a minute too soon," she smiled at Davis.

"How is she," Davis asked in concern as he raced towards Lois.

"Her health is failing," Chloe sadly said. "However, her sarcasm is just fine," Chloe forced a smile.

"Whoa," Lois said in annoyance as Davis started to examine her. "Watch the hands, dimples…"

"I'll give both of you some time alone," Chloe worriedly smiled before she walked into the receptionist room and closed the door behind her. She found Clark, who was sitting in the room worriedly. "Didn't you want to say something to Lois," Chloe asked in concern.

"Chloe," Clark sadly looked at her. "I can't say goodbye… not again…"

"Neither can I," she insisted. "We aren't going to lose her, Clark… especially if you…" She trailed off.

"Especially if I what," Clark asked her in confusion. "Chloe, we should be taking her to the hospital…"

"She didn't want to go," Chloe sadly insisted. "She worried about the potential hospital bills…"

"Lois knows that we would help her with the bills," Clark sadly frowned. "There's more to it than that…" He sat down on a bench across from Chloe.

"What do you mean," Chloe asked in confusion and concern.

"Remember when you revived me," he sadly asked her. "There was a part of me that didn't want to be revived because… I desperately wanted to see Lana again…" Clark sadly looked at her. "And I know that Lois has the same mindset…"

"Then, help her," Chloe pleaded. "You know what she's going through. You became Superman again for my sake… become Superman again for Lois' sake…" She sadly looked at him. "Go and see Tess and question her about what happened tonight… at the very least, get her to print a retraction about what she said about Oliver… so that Lois can die happy…" Chloe sadly looked at Clark as he left.

Tess frowned as she stamped Lois' potential article with a rejection stamp. She remembered the first time that she met Oliver Queen…

_Tess and Oliver smiled at each other as they rode in a boat. "Tess Mercer," Oliver smiled and asked questioningly._

_ "Oliver Queen," Tess smiled and asked questioningly._

_ "I've heard a lot about you," Oliver smiled._

_ "And I've heard a lot about you," Tess smiled._

_ "All good, I hope," Oliver smiled._

_ "Not exactly," Tess smiled back._

_ "Yeah," he laughed. "My reputation resides around yachts… and your reputation resides around charity events…"_

_ "To each his or her own," Tess smiled._

_ "Who's that," Oliver asked as he pointed to the sleeping girl next to Tess._

_ "That is my sleepy best friend," Tess smiled as she looked at her. "Meg…"_

_ "Meg Moreno," Oliver asked in shock. Tess nodded. "I think she's the only person that hosts more charity events than you do," he smiled. Suddenly, the boat came to a screeching halt._

_ "Everyone off," a rugged looking man demanded. "You," he pointed to Tess. "Come with me…"_

_ "Whoa," Oliver said as he held up his hands. "Hold on a second… what is all of this about…"_

_ "Her father murdered my wife," the man angrily said as he pointed to Tess._

_ "I don't know who my father is," she pleaded desperately. "I was an orphan…"_

_ "Don't try to justify your family," the man hissed._

_ "Okay," Oliver angrily said as he walked towards the man. "That's enough." Suddenly, the man hit Oliver with a wooden plank, making him pass out._

"How is she," Chloe asked Davis as he walked into the secretarial room.

"Stable," Davis said as he closed the door behind him. "If her condition worsens, I will have to take her to the hospital." He paused. "I need to check on the other patient. Contact me immediately if anything happens…" As he left, Chloe looked after him in concern.

_As Oliver slowly woke up, he realized that Tess was putting stitches in his head. "Are you trained to do that," he asked in confusion._

_ "Trust me," she smiled. "I'm a doctor…"_

_ "Somehow that doesn't increase my trust," Oliver smiled. "I doubt that you had good access to anesthesia and sanitation out here…"_

_ "The best sanitation… that I could find on a deserted island," Tess smiled and shrugged. "And the best anesthesia that a hit to the head could provide…"_

_ "Tell me about it," he smiled. "Well, if my wound becomes infected, I'll know who to sue…"_

_ "You are incorrigible," she smiled._

_ "Tell me about it," he smiled back._

_"What's going on," Meg asked in confusion as she woke up._

_ "Well, we're on a deserted island because some revenge-bent psycho kidnapped us… and I'm stitching Oliver Queen's head," Tess smiled. "Other than that, how was your nap?"_

"Tess," Clark said in concern as he raced into her office.

"Yes," Tess determinedly said as she quickly put Lois' article away.

"Do you know why Lois and that other woman collapsed tonight," Clark asked in concern.

"Should I," Tess smiled and shrugged. "I hate to break it to you, Clark, but someone passing out at a social event is relatively common… shyness, food poisoning, too much to drink…"

"None of the above," Clark determinedly said. "You know as well as I do that Lois is not shy, she had nothing to eat that night and she did not have anything to drink…"

"Then, I cannot be of further assistance," Tess frowned. "I'd suggest taking her to the hospital…"

"She refuses to go," Clark said in concern.

"That's her own fault," Tess frowned as she tried to walk away from him; however, Clark stopped her.

"Print a retraction, then," Clark determinedly said. "If Lois dies, she needs to know that the statements about her family are false… you don't have proof…"

"What if I do," Tess frowned and asked. "You don't want to see my proof…"

"I will prove that the statements are false," Clark angrily said. "If it is the last thing I do, I will see to it that Lois Queen will either happily live or happily die…" As he angrily walked out of Tess' office, Tess frowned after him.

_Suddenly, a knife came towards Tess. Meg hurriedly stepped in front of the knife, causing it to kill her instead of Tess. "Meg," Tess cried as she knelt down beside her. As the man stepped towards her, Oliver stopped the man._

_ "I don't believe in killing," Oliver angrily said to the man. "Don't make me break that rule…" The man slowly nodded as he stepped away from them. "Tess," Oliver sadly said as he walked towards her._

_ "She was my best friend," Tess sobbed as she hugged Oliver. "She was a much better person than I could be… it was my fault… he was trying to kill me…"_

_ "It was not your fault," Oliver sadly said._

_ "How do you know," Tess sadly asked._

_ "When my parents died, I thought that it was my fault," he sadly said. "I felt like there was nothing I could do…"_

_ "There is," Tess sadly said. "Live a better life, Oliver… be known for more than your yachts… I know that you can live a better life…"_

_ "I will," Oliver sadly said. "The minute I get off this island, my new life will start…" Suddenly, he sedated her._

"Well," Chloe asked as Clark returned to the secretarial room.

"Tess won't help us," he sadly said.

"I knew it," Chloe sadly said.

"However, I gathered enough evidence to print a retraction," Clark sadly said as he logged onto one of the computers.

"It's not a heart attack," Chloe suddenly said.

"What," Clark asked in confusion.

"It's not a heart attack," Chloe determinedly said. "Davis' diagnosis was incorrect…"

"How do you know," Clark asked in confusion.

"You know the white corsage rose that Tess was wearing," Chloe asked.

"The one that poked Lois and the other woman," Clark said in confusion. "What about it?"

"It's a special type of rose," Chloe insisted as she showed him the information on the internet. "One thorn poke can make someone dead…"

"Where's Davis," Clark asked in concern.

"He went to the hospital to check on the other victim," Chloe said in concern as Clark left.

_"What would it take from me to get Tess and I off this island," Oliver angrily asked the man. "How much money do you want?"_

_ "I always heard that you were shallow. Now, I know that it is true," the man angrily said. "I don't want your money…"_

_ "Well, that's a first," Oliver shrugged. "But what do you want?"_

_ "You can go at any time. I want to see Tess dead," the man angrily said._

_ "What would convince you not to kill her," Oliver asked._

_ "The only thing that would convince me not to kill her is if I knew that someone loved her as much as I loved my wife. However, that is impossible since she is a Luthor; however, I do know that someone loves her… if I only knew that that person loved her as well…" He looked at Oliver._

_ "I…" He paused. "I love Tess," he uneasily said. As he had said this, Tess woke up. Oliver knew that he had a girlfriend, Lois, back home; however, he had to find some way to get off the island. He awkwardly walked away from the man and towards Tess._

_ "Oliver," she weakly said. "I heard what you said and I…"_

_ "Let's just focus on getting off the island," he whispered to her._

_ "Both of you are free to go," the man sadly said as he walked towards Tess and Oliver. _

_ "Thank you," Oliver weakly said as he put his arm around Tess. As he helped her to the boat, Tess sadly smiled at him._

_ "I love you," Tess smiled. Suddenly, Oliver sedated her and carried her onto the boat. He sadly looked at her as the boat took off._

"Davis," Clark said in concern as he raced towards him. "Chloe said that whatever is affecting Lois and the other woman… it's not a heart attack…"

"That's impossible," Davis smiled. "I just gave the other patient medication and she's doing just fine…"

"Dr. Bloome, please go to Room 14. Dr. Bloome, please go to Room 14," a voice said over the loudspeaker.

"Oh no," Davis worriedly said.

"Hey," Chloe smiled as she gave Lois a green and thick drink. "Drink it and you will feel better…"

"What is this," Lois asked in annoyance as she looked at the drink. "It looks disgusting... this could kill me all by itself…"

"Well, we don't have that many choices, do we," Chloe smiled.

"I guess not," Lois smiled and shrugged as she sipped the drink.

"How is she," Clark asked in concern as he raced into the office.

"She's fine, Clark," a teary-eyed Chloe smiled. "She's going to be okay…"

"That's great," a teary-eyed Clark smiled. Chloe and Lois looked at him curiously. "I mean, I'd hate to lose my annoying neighbor…"

"Thanks," Lois sarcastically said. "I can always count on you for the sentiment, can't I?"

"Lois…" Suddenly, Clark looked concerned.

"What's wrong," Chloe asked in concern.

"Tess is in danger," Clark said in concern. "I can feel it…" He suddenly left.

"According to Caleb, the Superman/Clark can sense when people are in danger," Chloe smiled at Lois.

"Of course," Lois sarcastically groaned.

Tess frowned as she noticed that someone had punctured one of the tires of her cars. "Great," she sarcastically said. "The only question left is who to fire…"

"I was wrong," the man from the island, said as he walked towards her. "No one loves you…"

"Thanks for that lovely thought," Tess nervously frowned.

"You're alone, Tess," the man determinedly said as he walked towards her. Suddenly, Clark pushed the man out of the way; however, he escaped before Tess could see him. She frowned after them.

Chloe's eyes quickly browsed through all of Lana's patient files. As Clark walked into the secretarial room, Chloe quickly turned the computer off. "Why did you turn the computer off when I walked in," Clark asked in concern.

"I…" Chloe smiled and shrugged. "I wanted to spend time with my best friend."

"I wanted to spend time with my best friend as well," Clark said in concern. "You were able to diagnose a condition that Davis, with all his medical training, could not diagnose…" He paused as Chloe wearily looked at him. "This is because of Brainiac, isn't it?"

"After the Brainiac attack, I became smarter… and I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you would try to take it away from me…"

"Chloe," Clark said in concern. "You're already smart…"

"But not smart enough to save Lois," Chloe sadly said. "Clark, thanks to Brainiac's attack, I was able to save Lois. For one time in my life, a curse became a blessing. This is a gift, Clark." Suddenly, someone walked into the room.

"I hope I'm not intruding," Davis apologetically said.

"Clark was just leaving," Chloe quickly said. Clark looked at her in concern before he left.

"Trouble in paradise," Davis smiled and asked.

"Maybe," Chloe shrugged.

"I couldn't help but overhear," Davis said as he walked towards her.

"Now that Clark knows, I'm afraid that he will tell Jimmy," Chloe said in concern.

"Jimmy," Davis questioningly asked.

"My fiancé," Chloe sadly said. "I don't want him to know because I'm afraid that he'll think that we are not equal to one another… that I'm smarter than he is…"

"If he loves you, he won't think that," Davis smiled. "He will love you for who you are…"

"I'll tell him when the time is right," Chloe insisted; however, she looked sad. "I just feel like I've been hiding this huge dark secret…"

"Everyone has their dark secrets that they hide," Davis smiled. "Maybe I have some…"

"I sincerely doubt that's the case," Chloe smiled, making Troy smile.

_One hour later…_

The man from the island frowned in confusion as he walked towards the black limousine. Someone had bailed him out of jail, but who was it… He had no living and loving relatives left…

"Welcome aboard," Tess smiled as he opened the car door.

"You," the man nervously said as he sat down next to her. "Why would you bail me out…?"

"I think you know why," she smiled as she showed him a white rose.

"Tess," he apologetically said. "Please do not become what I became… I had a miserable existence…" Tears filled his eyes.

"Need I remind you that you were trying to kill me little more than an hour ago," Tess smiled.

"I was trying to save you from your current existence," the man sadly insisted. "I don't want you to become what I became…"

"It's a little too late for that," Tess frowned. "Driver, this is my stop," she called out.

"Oliver was just trying to save you," the man sadly looked at her.

"For you," she frowned as she slashed his wrist with the rose. The man shriveled in pain.

"Why, Tess," he pleaded.

"You made me this way," she frowned as she got out of the limousine. "Driver," she quickly said. "I believe that he's having a heart attack. Please take him to the hospital." She smiled as she walked away from the limousine; however, her smile turned to a frown.


	15. Maxima

**Chapter Four**

_Maxima_

Maxima smiled as she walked towards the police officer. Maxima's red, wavy and shoulder-length hair made her stand out against her green leather jacket and matching pants.

"Who are you," the police offer demanded.

"Maxima," she smiled. "I have a question for you… are you my true love?"

"I've never heard that line before," the police offer rolled his eyes; however, he hurriedly stopped. "I never have, actually…"

"Today is your lucky day," Maxima smiled as she kissed the police officer. Suddenly, the police officer fell to the ground and died. "I guess you aren't," Maxima shrugged in disappointment as she walked away from the police officer.

_The next day…_

Jimmy frowned as he watched the security tapes from Lana's psychology office.

_"I'm afraid that he will tell Jimmy," Chloe said in concern._

_ "Jimmy," Davis questioningly asked. _

_ "My fiancé," Chloe sadly said. "I don't want him to know because I'm afraid that he'll think that we are not equal to one another… _

As someone knocked on the door, Jimmy hurriedly stopped the tape. "Come in," he yelled out and frowned.

"I was wondering who was in here," Chloe smiled as she walked into the room; however, she noticed Jimmy's concerned facial expression. "What's wrong?"

"Who is this," Jimmy frowned as he pointed to Davis' paused picture.

"That's Davis," Chloe smiled. "I told you about him, remember… he was the doctor that…"

"I know who he is," Jimmy interrupted her, impatiently. "What I would like to know is why you did not want to tell me about something that you feared would make us unequal and you told Davis instead… I'm your fiancé, Chloe, and Davis is just one of your friends…"

"Jimmy," Chloe sadly said. "You don't understand…"

"Actually, I do understand," Jimmy angrily said as he walked out of the psychology office. Jade looked after him in concern.

_One hour later…_

"One, please," Jimmy sadly told the waiter at the steakhouse.

"I just hate to see a man without a significant other," Maxima smiled as she walked towards Jimmy.

"Excuse me," Jimmy asked in shock.

"Trouble in paradise," Maxima asked in concern.

"My significant other has been keeping secrets from me," Jimmy sadly said, even though he had no idea why he was sharing that information with her.

"Maybe you're with the wrong person," Maxima determinedly shrugged as she looked at him.

"What do you mean," Jimmy asked in confusion. Suddenly, Maxima kissed him. In response, Jimmy collapsed to the ground.

"I guess you're not my true love, either," Maxima sadly shrugged.

"What are you talking about," Jimmy weakly said.

"Mortals cannot survive my kisses," she said in frustration. "Superman can; however, because he is not a mortal." She walked away from him.

"Superman," Jimmy said to himself.

"We should call an ambulance," one of the waiters said to another waiter.

"What," the waiter asked in confusion. "You mean that doesn't happen to you every time that you get kissed…" The other waiter looked at him in concern.

_One hour later…_

"Maxima," Caleb explained his theory on Jimmy's mystery kisser to Clark and Chloe. "She's a villain in the _Superman_ comic book… her kisses are deadly to all but Superman… In other words, she's the most love obsessed redhead since Ariel… however, Superman belongs with Lois…"

"Caleb," Clark said in concern. "Lois…" Suddenly, the doctor walked out of the room.

"He's going to be okay," the doctor smiled. "I just want to keep him here a little longer to makes sure that he stays stable… and all of you can see him now…"

"Thank you, doctor," Chloe smiled in relief as she rushed into Jimmy's hospital room.

"Chloe," Jimmy weakly smiled. "For what it is worth… I am sorry about what happened earlier… I should have waited until you were ready to tell me…"

"I'm sorry, too," Chloe sadly smiled. "I never should have tried to hide something from you, Jimmy…"

"There's something else," Jimmy sadly said. "A woman kissed me today and…"

"I know," Chloe quickly said. "Clark and Caleb filled me in on what happened and… no offense, but the hormonal levels were off the charts," she smiled.

_One hour later…_

As Clark stepped into the elevator at _The Daily Planet_, Maxima smiled as she walked towards him. "Are you my true love," she smiled and asked as she kissed him. Clark did not collapse to the ground, making Maxima smile. "You're the one," she smiled. "My true love…" Suddenly, Lois walked into the area.

"I'll… I'll take the stairs," she awkwardly and angrily said as she left.

"No, Lois," Clark quickly said as he gently pushed Maxima away from him. "It's not like that…" However, Lois was already making her way down the stairs.

"You love her," Maxima angrily said. "I have to kill her because she's interfering with our love…" As she angrily walked towards the staircase, Clark hurriedly went after her.

As Lois walked down the stairs, Maxima stopped her. "Look," Lois said in annoyance. "I don't know about you, but this night was plenty rough for me; so, please, do not make it rougher…" Suddenly, Maxima pushed Lois through the stair railing, causing her to fall abruptly to the ground. "What is it with the Sullivan and Lane families and stairs," Lois groaned.

"You're tougher than I thought," Maxima frowned. She tried to walk towards Lois again; however, Clark stopped her.

"Look," he quickly said. "This isn't love. Love is not about kissing people at random and taking the chance that you might kill them… love is not about killing someone because to try to justify your love… love is not any of those things…" Lois looked at him in surprise.

"You're right," Maxima sadly said. "If both of you will excuse me, I need to return to my home planet." Suddenly, she vanished.

"Well," Lois rolled her eyes. "I always knew that she wasn't from Earth."

"So," Chloe smiled as she finished telling Jimmy about her increased intelligence. "After the supernatural attack from Brainiac, I suddenly became smarter…"

"Well," he smiled. "If I ever need help on my homework, I'll know where to turn… tutor," he smiled.

"I'd be more than willing to help… pupil…" Chloe smiled as she and Jimmy kissed.

Tess frowned as she threw her sleeveless green dress into the trashcan. "Don't throw that out," someone suddenly said, making her jump.

"How is my trash any of your business," Tess frowned as she walked towards Maxima.

"I've heard stories about you, Tess," she smiled. "You used to be a good person… and I am confident that you can become a good person again…" She smiled. "I initially thought that my true love was with someone else, but I finally found my true love… Erik…" She sadly smiled at Tess. "Oliver was not the one for you, Tess, but I know that someone out there has to be the one for you…"

"Love is for fairy tales," Tess sadly frowned as she thought back to that fateful night.

_Concern filled Tess; as months passed without a single form of contact from Oliver… no e-mail, no call, no text, no tweet, no post… nothing. However, one day, she noticed that Oliver was holding an environmental charity ball. Tess happily and hurriedly bought a sleeveless green dress with green slippers. However, when she arrived at the ball, she saw a strange woman walking towards Oliver._

_ "You're late," Lois frowned at him._

_ "I think the host of the party can afford to be late," Oliver smiled._

_ "Except when his girlfriend is waiting for him," Lois smiled as she kissed him._

_ Saddened, Tess hurriedly tried to race out of the ballroom as tears came to her eyes. "Ms. Mercer," a caterer asked in concern. "Are you okay?" Without responding to the caterer, Tess raced into the night, leaving one green slipper behind._

"I know what you did to Oliver," Maxima sadly said. "And…"

"You do not know anything," Tess angrily said as she walked towards her. "I will not hesitate to terminate people who get in my way…" Suddenly, Maxima sedated Tess, making her fall to the ground.

"Sorry," Maxima apologetically said. "Just… you were freaking me out." Maxima sadly left for her homeland.

Lois frowned as she stepped onto the elevator. "You decided to take the elevator after all, huh," Clark smiled as he walked towards her.

"Let's put it this way," she frowned. "It's less crowded now…"

"Lois," Clark said in concern. "Maxima has a way of influencing hormones…"

"I'm sure she does," Lois rolled her eyes. "All I know Clark is that I was not kissing random people on elevators after Oliver died." As the elevator door closed, Lois sadly thought about what happened.


	16. Lonely Hunter

**Chapter Five**

_Lonely Hunter_

"It was Thanksgiving," Daisy, one of Chloe's patients, sadly smiled as she clutched her foam coffee cup. "My foster parents wanted me to help with the turkey…" She sadly looked at Chloe. "I thought that this was my chance to fit in somewhere, you know…"

"Go on," Chloe smiled at her encouragingly. Chloe was holding an evening group therapy session for Lana's old patients and she secretly hoped that everything would go well.

"After I touched the turkey, it started to burn," Daisy sadly said. "My foster parents freaked out and they threw me out…"

"Shut up, Daisy," Randy, a teenage boy, angrily said. "No one cares…"

"I do," Chloe determinedly said.

"Yeah, you only care about us because you want to lock us up," Randy angrily said.

"That's not true, Ty," Daisy quickly said. "Chloe cares about us… and I feel better after every session…"

"Sure you do," Randy angrily said. "Until she locks you up…"

"Okay," Chloe sadly frowned, beyond ready to stop the arguing. "Tonight went really well… and I would appreciate it if everyone came back next week... please sign out before you leave." As the patients got up to leave, Chloe sadly frowned to herself.

_Five minutes later…_

Daisy frowned as she left Chloe's office. As she walked towards her car, she thought she heard something. "Hello," she nervously called out. "Is someone there?" No one answered. "Great," Daisy said to herself in frustration. "A dark alley and faint rustling… perfect horror movie conditions…" Suddenly, the noise happened again, making her jump. "Come out, Ty," Daisy nervously called out. "That's not funny." No one answered. "The nerve," Daisy frowned to herself as she unlocked the car door. Suddenly, something tripped her, making her fall. "Hilarious, Ty," Daisy groaned as she tried to get up. Suddenly, something pulled her into the alley, making her scream. As her bloody and dead body hit the sidewalk, the murderer walked away.

_Five minutes later…_

Chloe smiled as Clark typed away furiously at his desk. "You know," she smiled as she grabbed some of the Chinese takeout. "When you said dinner and a movie, this is not what I had in mind…"

"Neither did I," Clark frowned as he looked at the computer screen and listened to the criminal report on the radio. "You can go, if you want to…" Clark's eyes did not leave the screen.

"I think you should go," Chloe smiled.

"I need to hear the report," Clark insisted.

"Why," Chloe asked. "It's not like you're going to do anything about it…" Clark frowned at her. "Sorry, I…"

"We talked about this, Chloe," Clark angrily said. "You know why I can't become Superman again… Lana…"

"I talked about it and you listened," Chloe insisted. "Lana would want you to be Superman again no matter what… she wouldn't want you to eat Americanized Chinese Takeout…" Clark frowned at her. "I'll leave you to your work," Chloe sadly frowned as she left.

"All available personnel please report to the Randel Building… all available personnel… report to the Randel Building…" Clark hurriedly left.

_Ten minutes later…_

As Clark walked into the Randel Building, he found a blood-covered Davis on the floor. "Davis," Clark said in concern.

"You're…" Davis looked at him weakly. "You're one of Chloe's friends, right…"

"Right… I'm Clark," he said in concern.

"Where… where am I," Davis asked in confusion as he looked around.

"You're at the Randel Building," Clark said in concern. "You don't remember how you got here?"

"No," Davis shook his head in confusion.

"I'll take you to the hospital," Clark quickly said as he walked towards Davis; however, Davis held out his hand to stop him.

"I'm a doctor. I can take care of myself." As Davis hurriedly left, Clark looked after him in concern.

"Clark Kent," a detective asked as he walked towards him.

"How did you know my name," a confused Clark asked the detective.

"It is the job of a detective to know the names of everyone… especially the Superman," he smiled at Clark.

"You're a friend of Caleb," Clark smiled unsurely.

"I guess you could say that," the detective smiled.

"I wish that I could have been here," Clark sadly said.

"Really," the detective raised his eyebrows. "What could you have done?"

"So, do you have any leads," Clark asked the detective, desperate to change the subject.

"No," the detective sadly said. "Do you?"

"No," Clark sadly said.

At _The Daily Planet_, Jimmy frowned as he read about what happened at the Randel Building. "Jimmy," Clark hurriedly said as he walked into his office. "Did you find anything on the Randel Building?"

"No," Jimmy sadly said. "It puzzles me why Superman was not there to stop it. I have been desperately searching for him, hoping that he will come back…"

"I know what you mean," Clark hurriedly said. Jimmy looked at him in confusion. "I mean, Superman is just a comic book character…"

"He's not just a comic book character, Clark," Jimmy smiled. "He's real…"

"Even if he is," Clark quickly said. "He did not save anyone at the Randel Building…"

"He'll start saving people when he's ready," Jimmy determinedly said. "After last year…" Jimmy paused as he found something. "Check this out," Jimmy smiled as he played a video from security footage of the Randel Building…"

"How did you get this," Clark asked in confusion.

"Let's just say that I have friends in high places," Jimmy smiles. "So, apparently, a party took place there… must have been some party…" Jimmy paused the tape as the intruder walked into the room. "Are… those… scales," Jimmy asked in concern.

"Looks like it," Clark said in concern.

"Clark," Jimmy worriedly said. "Whatever this thing is, it is not human…"

"I need to see Chloe," Clark hurriedly said as he left.

_Five minutes later…_

"The thing at the Randel Building was not human," Clark explained to Chloe.

"So, why did you come to me," Chloe asked in confusion. "Is it because of my expertise in everything strange and abnormal," she smiled.

"No." Suddenly, Clark paused as he looked at the sign-in sheet. He tried to grab it; however, Chloe hurriedly took it away from him.

"Client privilege, remember," Chloe frowned.

"Client privilege does not include murder," Clark frowned as he tried to take the sheet away from her again.

"Are you insinuating that one of my clients is a murderer," Chloe angrily asked.

"No," Clark quickly said. "I… I don't know… it could be anyone, Chloe… it was not human and I…" He paused. "I just wish that I had been there to stop it and I want to make up for it somehow…"

"I'm used to the Clark Kent guilt trip," Chloe determinedly said. "It's not going to work this time. Whatever it takes, Clark, I will protect those kids. They deserve to have a normal life as much as you and I do." She sadly looked at him.

As Davis washed his hands at his house, all of the blood went into the sink. Davis looked at his hands, realizing that there were no cuts or bruises. In response, he fell to the ground in despair.

"Thank you for meeting me here, detective," Clark determinedly said as the detective walked into _The Daily Planet_.

"No problem," the detective smiled. "Where's… Lois Queen," he smiled.

"On vacation," Clark said in annoyance. "She told the boss that she was working…"

"Of course," the detective smiled as he looked at the empty takeout boxes on Clark's desk. "You have interesting décor…"

"Too many late nights," Clark quickly shrugged it off. "I'm trying to be as helpful to the police force as I can…"

"Let us do our jobs," the detective smiled. "I'm guessing you called me here for a reason other than to trade barbs…"

"I memorized a list of patients that might have been involved in the murder," Clark quickly said as he gave him the list.

"Memorization is one of the Superman's traits," the detective smiled; however, Clark looked at him in annoyance. "Doesn't a Chloe Sullivan run the facility for these patients?"

"Yes," Clark quickly said. "She would not be happy with what I have done; so, please do not tell her. She wanted to keep the patients away from me for the sake of client privilege, but I believe that a murder definitely outweighs client privilege…" He paused. "There's one other thing I noticed… Davis Bloome is always at the scene of the murder… and he always escapes unscathed…"

"Talk to Caleb," the detective frowned.

"Caleb," Clark asked in confusion.

Davis sadly frowned as he scraped under Daisy's fingernails. "Do you always spend your free time at a morgue," Chloe sadly asked as she walked into the room.

"Not exactly," Davis forced a smile. "How did you get in here?"

"Snuck in, in all honesty… how did you get in here?"

"I have connections," Davis forced a smile.

"I'm guessing that your connections do not know that you are here," Chloe sadly smiled.

"Probably not..." He paused. "So, why did you break into a morgue again?"

"She was one of my clients," Chloe sadly said as she looked at Daisy. "I wish that I could have helped her more… although, maybe helping her hurt her." Davis looked at Chloe in confusion. "If someone found out about the therapy sessions and came to the session to kill one of them…" Chloe's eyes watered.

"It wasn't your fault, Chloe," Davis sadly said. "It was mine…"

"What are you talking about," Chloe asked in confusion.

"Chloe…" Davis looked at her sadly. "I don't know how to say this to you, but… Chloe… I think I killed her."

"Davis," Chloe said in a panic. "We… we need to go to my office." She left with him.

"Davis Bloome," Caleb explained his theory on Davis to Clark at the local playground. "He was not a comic book character… but neither was Chloe…"

"What does that mean," Clark asked in confusion. Caleb looked at him hopefully. "Hypothetically speaking… because… comic books are fictional…"

"Best case scenario, the character changed his or her name…" Caleb sadly paused. "Worst case scenario… that character died in this universe…"

"I'm sure it is the former," Clark forced a smile for Caleb; however, he looked sad.

"You don't have to act for me, Clark," Caleb determinedly said. "I know you're worried. However, if you became Superman again…"

"Hey," Clark suddenly said. "Do you see those monkey bars?"

"Yeah," Caleb smiled. "What about them?"

"I'll race you to them," Clark smiled as he ran towards the bars.

"I know that this is just to distract me from our conversation," Caleb smiled as he ran with Clark. "Don't worry, Clark… I know that you're not ready to be Superman yet…"

"You got that right, squirt," Clark smiled. "And I never was…"

Chloe quickly shut the doors of the psychology office behind her and Davis. "Davis," she demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since I was little," Davis sadly said as he sat down. "I would experience these blackouts…" Chloe sadly sat down next to him. "When I woke up, I wouldn't be able to remember what happened…"

"Did you ever seek medical treatment for the blackouts," Chloe sadly asked.

"No," he sadly said. "My blackouts always scared my foster parents… that's why I never stayed with a foster home for too long… so, in order to 'fit in,' I hide my blackouts… from everyone except for you…"

"Why are you telling me," Chloe asked in confusion. "I mean, I appreciate that you are, but…"

"Chloe," he sadly said. "This may sound strange, but… I've trusted you more than I've trusted anyone… for my entire life…"

"I trust you," Chloe smiled. "Now, how exactly does blackout equal murder…"

"When I wake up from the blackouts," Davis sadly said. "My clothes are always covered in blood…"

"You're a doctor," Chloe smiled. "You've probably seen enough blood to sustain a full horror movie series…"

"The blood was on my clothes when I was four years old," Davis sadly said. "Somehow, I've always thought that there was a darker side to me…"

"There has to be another explanation," Chloe determinedly said. "You are not a murderer, Davis…" She sadly smiled. "You're a doctor. From what I have seen, you help people… you don't hurt them…"

"I don't know, Chloe," Davis sadly said.

"You are not a murderer," Chloe insisted. "I will do whatever it takes to convince you of this… even if it involves taking you to the Supreme Court…"

"How can you know for sure," Davis sadly asked.

"I just know," Chloe sadly looked at him and shrugged.

"You're diving off a cliff for me… you know that, don't you?"

"Just don't send me to my doom," Chloe sadly smiled.

"Thank you for helping me," Davis smiled. He sadly hugged her.

"It's not help. It's telling the truth." She smiled and determinedly looked at him. "Because I know that you are not a murderer…" She looked at her watch. "I'm late for Daisy's vigil…"

"To make you feel better," Davis smiled. "I'll say that I'm late for something at the hospital."

"You should be going, then," Chloe smiled.

_Five minutes later…_

Chloe sadly looked at her group of clients as she walked towards them. "You're late," Randy angrily said.

"I'm so sorry," Chloe sadly said. "There was an emergency and…" Her group looked at her in disbelief. "Do any of you know why Daisy may have been targeted…" She sadly paused as her group looked at her angrily. "I want to know who killed her..."

"Why, so you can lock one of us up," one of her clients angrily asked. "You're great at playing good cop, bad cop… you know that, don't you?"

"What are you talking about," Chloe desperately asked in confusion.

"We've been questioned by the cops," another one of her clients said. "All of us were…"

"I didn't give any of your names to the police," Chloe sadly said. "I swear…" She hurriedly left.

As Davis looked through files at the hospital, Clark angrily walked towards him. "What happened the night of the attack," Clark asked.

"I already told you all I know, Clark," Davis said in annoyance.

"You have to know more, Davis," Clark desperately said. "You're always one of the first people at…"

"You're being a hypocrite… aren't you, Clark," Davis smiled. "You're always one of the first people at the scene of the crime as well… you're as much a suspect as I am." Davis paused as he walked towards the elevator. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go home." As he walked into the elevator, Clark suspiciously looked after him.

_Ten minutes later…_

Clark frowned, as he looked at some test results that the detective had given him. "Why did you give the names of my clients to the police," Chloe angrily asked.

"I was trying to protect you," Clark determinedly said.

"So, you protected me by going against what I said…" She angrily paused. "Everyone is innocent until proven guilty, Clark!"

"Your clients are different," Clark insisted.

"Look who's talking," Chloe frowned. "Clark, when you were Superman, I spent most of my life protecting that secret… and now, you won't even do the same for me…"

"You know me more than any of those kids," Clark angrily said. "Chloe, if you were hurt…"

"I was not hurt and those kids deserve a normal life," Chloe frowned. "I've known you for years, Clark… you were my best friend and you still went behind my back… now I don't know who killed Daisy, but…"

"I do," Clark sadly said. "It was Davis Bloome…" He showed Chloe the results.

"Davis," Chloe sadly said. "He tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen…"

"We have to stop him from attacking again, Chloe," Clark sadly said.

"Okay," Chloe sadly said. "I guess I fell off that cliff."

"What do you mean," Clark asked in confusion.

"Davis compared my defense of him to falling off a cliff," Chloe sadly said. "It makes more sense now."

"I'm sorry, Chloe." Clark sadly looked at her. "I've compiled enough evidence to get him arrested and…"

"He could have used his doctor status to cover up the murders," Chloe sadly said. Suddenly, Clark looked worried. "What," Chloe asked in confusion.

"Jimmy is going to be with Davis," Clark said in a panic before he raced off. Chloe looked after him in concern.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. As Davis sadly answered the door, Jimmy smiled at him.

"Do you know about the attack at the Randel Building," Jimmy asked.

"No… I… I don't," Davis sadly said as he tried to close the door; however, Jimmy stopped him.

"Can I ride with you to the alley," Jimmy quickly asked. "It would help my career and since I'm getting married, I need all the help I can get… it would help if I would be the first reporter on the scene and…"

"I… I don't know, Jimmy," Davis sadly said.

"Come on," Jimmy smiled. "If you can't do it for me, do it for Chloe."

"For Chloe," Davis sadly frowned as he and Jimmy left.

_Ten minutes later…_

As Jimmy and Davis slowly walked up the alleyway, they suddenly heard a faint rustling sound. "Stay here," Davis ordered Jimmy.

"Come on," Jimmy said in frustration, to which Davis just shook his head. As Davis disappeared into the alleyway, Jimmy thought that he heard him scream; so, he hurriedly raced into the alleyway.

_Five minutes later…_

"Jimmy," Clark desperately called out as he arrived at the alleyway. "Davis!" Suddenly, a blood-covered Davis stumbled out of the alleyway. "Where's Jimmy," Clark demanded. Suddenly, something started to choke Davis while carrying him away.

"Clark," Jimmy desperately called as he ran towards him. Suddenly, the object tried to pull Jimmy away. As Clark hurriedly grabbed the object, the object turned into Randy, Chloe's patient.

_The next day…_

Clark wearily smiled as he knocked on the door of Chloe's office. "I'm sorry that I gave the names of your clients to the police even though you told me not to," he sheepishly said as Chloe opened the door. "I should have respected your decision…"

"You were just trying to protect me," Chloe smiled and shrugged.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Chloe shrugged.

"How could you trust your clients so easily even though you did not know them," Clark asked.

"All of them remind me of myself," Chloe said as she gave Clark a file filled with her clients. "Even though I was never able to help any of them, I hope that I will be able to help one of them… one day…" Chloe's eyes watered as she looked at Clark. "And honor Lana…"

"You helped me," Clark smiled. "More than you will ever know…"

"I'd do anything to help you, Clark," Chloe sadly smiled.

"I know," Clark sadly said. "I just worry that you'll trust the wrong person one day and…"

"Well, thanks to Veronica and Randy, that's already happened… and it's not going to happen again." Chloe forced a smile.

_One hour later…_

"Thank you for your help, detective." Clark smiled as he and the detective walked down the stairs of _The Daily Planet_.

"Anytime," the detective smiled. "Just remember to take a break… no more Chinese take-out… or be more productive with that time," the detective smiled.

"Detective," Jimmy hurriedly said as he ran towards him. "Have you found out anything about Superman?"

"No, I have not," the detective smiled. "Keep persuading him, Jimmy, and he will come back…" The detective smiled at Clark as he left; however, Clark looked at him worriedly.

Chloe smiled as Davis walked towards her at the local café. "I'm sorry that I'm late," Davis apologetically said.

"Nah, it was to my advantage," Chloe smiled. "I'm on my third cup of coffee… plus, I figured that you needed a reward for undergoing interrogation for a murder that you did not commit…"

"Thank you for sticking up for me," Davis smiled.

"I had my doubts," Chloe sadly admitted. "But somewhere, deep down inside, I knew that you were not responsible for the murders…" She awkwardly paused. "I just know when it comes to you, Davis…"

"And I just know when it comes to you," Davis smiled. "Is it that way with Jimmy?"

"No," Chloe admitted. "Jimmy is the comedic joy in my life… the one that reminds me that everything is going to be okay… even his mere mortal problems don't bug him…"

"And what am I," Davis hesitantly asked.

"You're a nice guy that did not commit a murder," Chloe uneasily smiled.

"Beyond that," Davis asked. "Chloe, did you help me because your ethical code includes helping every would be murderer or is there something else that…"

"I think that we need to stop seeing each other," Chloe uneasily said. "Just take a break… for the time being…"

"Is something wrong," Davis asked in concern as she got up from the table.

"No," Chloe sadly said. "And I don't want to change that." As she left, Davis sadly looked after her.

Tess smiled as she walked into Randy's prison cell. "You have quite the reputation, young man." Randy smiled. "I was wondering if you would be willing to join my team…"

"I'm not into heroic actions," Randy shrugged.

"I've noticed," Tess smiled. "This team is anything but heroic…"

"Why would I want to join a team," Randy smiled and shrugged. "That's below me. I'm very individualistic…"

"Because I know that you did not commit those murders," Tess determinedly said. "Davis Bloome did and you wanted to take the credit because you were hoping that someone would notice you for once in your pitiful life…"

"I did commit those murders," Randy insisted. "I committed horrific acts of violence beyond your imagination…"

"I'm sure you did," Tess smiled. "Then, you would be willing to answer one question… what happened to the cross necklace that one of the victims was wearing…"

"I'll…" Randy uneasily paused. "I'll join the team."

"I thought I could persuade you," Tess smiled as she left Randy's jail cell.

Davis sadly frowned as he put the bloody cross necklace in the glove compartment of his car.


	17. Alternating Egos

**Chapter Six**

_Alternating Egos_

"So, what did you think," Jimmy asked Lois as they walked out of the movie theater.

"I don't know," Lois groaned in annoyance. "If I see another zombie apocalypse movie, I think I'm going to barf."

"Okay, let's forget about zombies for a minute," Jimmy smiled. "Let's talk about Superman…"

"You mean Caleb's fictional comic book character," Lois rolled her eyes. "Come on, Jimmy, he doesn't exist."

"Maybe Clark would like to write it… for Caleb's sake, I mean," Jimmy smiled. "And I think he does exist…"

"Come on, Jimmy," Lois frowned. "Caleb's young and full of fanciful ideas…" Suddenly, a masked person knocked Jimmy down.

"Jimmy," Lois quickly said as she tried to remove the man's mask. "Take his picture…" Suddenly, as the man pushed Lois in front of a speeding car, someone quickly pushed her out of the way.

"What happened," Lois asked in confusion. "Where did he go… I think that I pushed him back…"

"You didn't, Lois," Jimmy said in shock as he looked at the image on his camera. "He did." He showed his image of Superman to Lois.

The next morning, Jimmy smiled as he walked towards Clark in the newspaper office. "Clark," Jimmy smiled. "Your life will never be the same… thanks to this." He smiled as he showed Clark the picture.

"How did you get that," Clark nervously asked.

"He saved Lois," Jimmy smiled. "This… this is the definition of front page news."

"A police officer could have saved Lois," Clark's nervousness increased as he said this.

"I'm sure it was Superman," Jimmy smiled.

"Tess is not going to publish it," Clark insisted. "It's… it's blurry."

"She already agreed to run it… on the front page, Clark," Jimmy smiled.

"You should have asked me first," Clark said in annoyance.

"If I don't write this story, Lois will," Jimmy insisted. "It would be nice to be ahead of her… for once in my life… don't you think?"

"I'll… I'll think about it," Clark nervously said.

"Thanks, Clark," Jimmy smiled. "You're the best." Jimmy walked away from Clark, not noticing Clark's nervousness.

"Look," Lois angrily said as she talked on the phone to a police officer about her mysterious attacker. "I don't care if he's been released on bail… if you don't do something about him, I will." As she hung up, she noticed a sports coat and blue jeans wearing man with shaggy black hair looking at her. "Do you always make it a habit to eavesdrop on phone calls," she asked the man in annoyance.

"I'm sorry," he smiled. "I just couldn't stop looking at you."

"I never heard that line before," Lois said in annoyance as she turned her attention to her computer. She paused. "I never have, actually. What's your name, kid," she asked in annoyance.

"Sebastian," he smiled as he shook her hand. "Sebastian. Kane… reporter at The Daily Planet. Before that, I was a reporter who spent most of his time reporting in the line of fire during a war…"

"I know what's that like," Lois sadly said. "I was an army brat," she forced a smile.

"Heaven on Earth, isn't it," he sarcastically asked.

"Not exactly," she sarcastically said.

"How would you like to go out with me tonight," he smiled as he asked her. "7:00 P.M. at that new restaurant on Miller Street…"

"Now, why in the world would I want to do that," Lois asked in annoyance.

"Lois," Tess frowned as she walked towards her. "You were almost late with another assignment, again… but thanks to this fine gentleman," Tess smiled as she looked at Sebastian. "He turned in your assignment for you because he said that you were feeling sick. I am glad to see that you feel better and I would thank Sebastian properly if I were you. Please excuse me." She smiled as she left them.

"How," Lois began in annoyance. "How could I refuse?"

"That's the spirit," Sebastian smiled as he walked away from her.

One hour later…

"Where are you, Lex," Tess sadly asked herself as she slept in her chair. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder, making her abruptly wake up. "Don't do that again," Tess frowned as she looked up at Sebastian. "Did you try to kill Lois Queen," she angrily asked.

"It was difficult to do in that short of a time," Sebastian shrugged. "Plus, with all of those people in the office watching…"

"Do whatever it takes," Tess frowned.

"I don't know, Tess," Sebastian nervously laughed and shrugged. "Lois did seem like a nice girl and…"

"Forget about whatever grade school feelings that you have for her," Tess angrily said. "I released you from that mental institution and I could easily send you back…"

"You wouldn't," he angrily said as he walked towards her.

"All I would have to do is…" Tess faked a nice voice. "Pretend to be a concerned citizen about a serial murderer…" She smiled at him. "On the other hand, if you kill Lois Queen, I promise you a fresh start. Do we have a deal?" As she smiled at him, he looked at her unsurely.

As Clark desperately knocked on the door of Chloe's psychology office, she smiled as she opened the door. "Did you convince Jimmy that Superman does not exist," he asked in concern.

"Not yet," she smiled. "I wanted to talk to you first."

"Chloe," he said in concern. "People will think that Superman has returned to save people again."

"That's not a bad thing, Clark," Chloe smiled. "You could still maintain your alter ego… Jimmy's picture does not show your face…" Her smile widened as she walked towards him. "People need to have hope… they need to know that there is a hero out there that is willing to save them…"

"We've talked about this, Chloe," Clark angrily said. "I'm not coming back." As he angrily left her office, Chloe looked after him in concern.

Back at the newspaper office, Clark frantically walked into Tess's office. "I don't want to write the piece on Superman," he desperately said.

"Why are you not taking this up," she asked in confusion. "This could really boost your career, Clark…"

"It's about nothing," he desperately said. "Superman is just a comic book character…"

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't," Tess smiled. "Jimmy has already devoted himself to nonstop research…" She paused. "I'm sure that he will eventually find the real name of Superman… and it will become an excellent cover story…" Tess smiled as Clark left her office.

"Clark," Caleb smiled as he walked down the stairs of the newspaper office. "I was looking for you… I heard about the story and…"

"It's not being published, Caleb," Clark angrily said as he walked past him.

"Clark," Caleb said in shock. "This would be an excellent chance for you to show your true identity… to come back…"

"Superman is just a fictional character, Caleb," Clark sadly said. "Nothing more…" As Clark walked away from Caleb, Caleb looked after him sadly.

Five minutes later…

As Clark hurriedly knocked on the door of Chloe's apartment, Lois answered the door. "You rang," she sarcastically asked. She was wearing a sleeveless red dress. "I'm guessing you came here to see Chloe…"

"No," he quickly said. "I came here to take Jimmy's camera."

"I thought I would never see the day… Clark Kent stealing something," Lois said in shock. "Let me guess… Mother Teresa closed an orphanage?"

"Jimmy has the ridiculous Superman story and I want to stop him from… humiliating himself."

"Are you worried about Jimmy or are you worried about someone else," Lois asked in annoyance.

"So," Clark asked, desperately ready to change the subject. "What's the occasion?"

"I am going on a date," Lois determinedly said.

"What," Clark said in shock. "Lois, you can't…"

"Who's stopping me," Lois shrugged and asked, to which Clark did not respond.

"What about your attire," he asked in concern.

"Please, Clark," Lois rolled her eyes. "Pilgrims wore less clothing."

"No, their dresses had arm sleeves," Clark frowned.

"I'm a big girl and I can handle myself," Lois smiled. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "That has to be Sebastian," Lois smiled as she raced towards the door.

"Sebastian," Clark asked in confusion.

"Oh, you brought flowers," Lois smiled at Sebastian. "How sweet…"

"Do you have company," Sebastian asked in confusion as he looked at Clark.

"Uh, this is Clark," Lois awkwardly introduced him. "He was an acquaintance…" As Sebastian reached to shake Clark's hand, Lois pushed Clark out the door. "And he was just leaving…"

"Right," Clark sadly frowned. "I was just leaving." He left.

One hour later…

Clark frowned as he started to throw out some of his Superman colored clothing. "Clark," Jimmy said through the door. In response, Clark quickly threw his Superman clothes into a drawer. As he tried to quickly close the drawer, he left it slightly ajar. "Hello, Jimmy," Clark forced a smile as he opened the door.

"Clark," Jimmy smiled excitedly. "I figured out that Superman went to the same high school that you and Chloe went to… in fact, he was in the same class… he must be in this city because he saved a lot of people here…"

"It should be up to him if he wants to go public," Clark determinedly said.

"Clark, I…" Jimmy paused as he saw the Superman clothes through the crack of the drawer. "You're Superman," Jimmy said in amazement. "Chloe has known this whole time… she must've…" Jimmy hurriedly left. "Jimmy," Clark said in concern as he raced after him. "Jimmy!"

As Chloe, using her Brainiac abilities, hurriedly browsed the internet, Clark raced into her office. "Jimmy knows that I was Superman," he said in a panic. "He figured it out… you have to cover for me…"

"Unbelievable," Jimmy smiled as he walked into the office. "You beat me here from your house…" He smiled again. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Clark's completely normal," Chloe forced a big smile. "Just like you and me…"

"That's right," Clark smiled. "I'm completely normal…"

"I understand why both of you don't trust me," Jimmy sadly said. "I will prove to you that you can trust me." As he left, Clark and Chloe looked after him in concern.

"So," Lois smiled at Sebastian as they ate dinner. "You were a war reporter… how was that?"

"It wasn't easy," he sadly frowned. "In fact, when I moved to this city, it seemed like Heaven…."

"This city is anything but," Lois shook her head as she cut her steak. "In fact, I think we're the crime capital of the world… so, how were your war reporting days?"

"I…" He hesitated. "Did you ever have someone read your thoughts?"

"Great," Lois sarcastically said. "You're one of those. Let me guess… you write the weekly horoscopes in the newspaper…"

"No," he smiled. "But I can read your thoughts…"

"Okay," Lois smiled as she sat back in her chair. "Try me… I'm a closed book…"

"Okay." He paused as he read her mind. "You have feelings for Clark Kent…"

"No, I don't," Lois quickly and awkwardly said. "I mean, friendship, sure… but nothing else…"

"And…" Sebastian stopped as he realized that Lois knew who he was. Suddenly, his phone rang. "Excuse me, Lois," he nervously said. "I… I have to take this."

"Of course," an annoyed Lois said to herself as Sebastian hurriedly left.

"Tess," Sebastian frowned as he stepped into Tess's limousine. "Lois… she knows who I am…"

"_I_ know that she knows who you are," Tess said in annoyance. "That's your problem…"

"I will kill her in order to protect myself," Sebastian insisted. "However, what is your obsession with her? Why do you want her dead so badly?"

"That's none of your business," Tess frowned. "I'm going to call the mugger that I bailed out… and he's going to kill Jimmy." She paused as she looked at him. "You should be going back to your date. She would be lonely by now." Tess frowned as Sebastian left the limousine. She thought back to her time on the island with Oliver.

_"And," Oliver smiled as Tess's arrow hit the target. "That is how you shoot an arrow."_

_ "Wow," Tess smiled. "I never knew that Oliver Queen would be teaching me archery…" She smiled as she looked at him. "Although, I doubt the wisdom of teaching me this ability… I could use it against you one day…" She smiled as he smiled._

After remembering this, Tess sadly looked at the dark sky.

One hour later…

"Thank you," Lois forced a smile as Sebastian led her to the apartment door. "It was a lovely evening… I guess I'll see you at the office." As she opened the door, Sebastian pushed himself and Lois into the apartment.

"Not so fast," Sebastian angrily said as he held her at gunpoint. "No one can know who I am."

"Okay," Chloe said to Clark over the phone. "Colin, Jimmy's friend and future wedding photographer, has agreed to help us out. You are going to step in front of my speeding car and Colin will save you." She paused. "Clark," she sadly said. "I… I don't like deceiving Jimmy."

"You won't have to for long," Clark insisted. "We will tell him when the time is right."

"Tell who what," Jimmy smiled as he walked towards Clark.

"You can trust me, Sebastian," a scared Lois insisted. "I wasn't going to do anything with the information…"

"Best case scenario, I would have been a cover story," Sebastian angrily said. "Worst case scenario, you would have sent me back to the mental institution…"

"I wasn't going to do anything with the information," Lois sadly insisted. "I… I trust you, Sebastian and the past is in the past…"

"You would make a front page story of what someone had breakfast," Sebastian angrily said.

"I promise I won't tell," Lois insisted.

"I don't trust anyone." He held the gun closer to her. "Especially you…"

"Okay, Chloe," Clark said his cellphone, directing Chloe. "In 3… 2…"

Suddenly, Lois knocked the gun out of Sebastian's hand. As he quickly pushed her towards the floor, she quickly dialed Clark's number. "Clark," Lois desperately said as Sebastian quickly dragged her by her feet.

"Lois," Clark desperately said. He quickly walked Jimmy out of Chloe's driving path before he headed for Lois's apartment.

As Lois quickly twisted the gun out of Sebastian's hand, Clark quickly showed up and punched him out. "Nice team work," she breathlessly said.

"For once," Clark breathlessly said. Suddenly, he knew something was wrong with Jimmy. "I have to go." He quickly left.

"Of course," Lois rolled her eyes in annoyance.

As Tess's hired mugger walked towards Jimmy, Chloe quickly punched him across the face, making him pass out. "Thank you for saving me, Clark," Jimmy breathlessly said as Clark arrived on the scene.

"It wasn't me," Clark smiled as he looked at Chloe. Chloe smiled back in relief.

The next day…

"Birds, Planes and Locomotives," Clark said as he read the title of the front page. "Catchy title, Jimmy... Although, I see that it was written by the ever elusive Alan Smithee…" He smiled at Jimmy.

"Not my best day ever," Jimmy sheepishly admitted. "I thought that you were the Phenomenal Man, Clark because… I can always count on you…"

"I never thought that I would say this," Lois smiled as she walked towards Clark. "But, thank you for interrupting my 'date' last night…"

"Do you always date psychopaths," Clark smiled and asked.

"Only the really strange ones," Lois smiled. "And, it wasn't a date… I knew that he had information on the Phenomenal Man… and I wanted to protect the Phenomenal Man… even if my faux date became a dinner and almost murder by a Norman Bates wannabe…"

"Who says opposites attract," Clark sarcastically asked and smiled. "And, the Phenomenal Man does not exist, Lois…"

"I believe he does," she smiled. "He helped me out several times… and I will not rest until I land the first interview with him." She smiled as she walked away from him.

One hour later…

Clark smiled as he sat down next to Caleb on the playground bench. "I'm sorry that I got upset with you, Caleb…"

"It's okay," Caleb smiled. "I know that you're not ready to embrace your destiny yet…"

"Okay, George Lucas," Clark rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You even wear a cape in the future," Caleb smiled.

"Yeah," Clark laughed as he took a sip of coffee. "That's not happening."

"I'm here to see Sebastian Kane," Chloe smiled as she looked at the hospital receptionist.

"Room 66," the receptionist smiled.

"Thank you," Chloe smiled before she started walking down the hallway. She was wearing a black jacket, black pants and black gloves. As she opened the door to Room 66, Sebastian looked at her in confusion.

"Do I know you," he asked.

"No," Chloe smiled. "But I know you… and your ability." She paused. "How much do you know about Clark?"

"I know that he's the Superman," Sebastian smiled. "And I'm willing to share that information with anyone… even if their last name is Luthor…"

"You would only be able to share that information if you were still living," she determinedly said as she touched him, killing him instantly. Her eyes became silver as she left the room. "Doctor," she smiled. "Please check on the patient. I think he's having difficulty." As the doctor raced towards Room 66, the silver color left Chloe's eyes, rendering them her normal color. She sadly and guiltily walked down the hallway.


End file.
